The Idiot Who Broke My Guitar
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: Sakura can't wait to go see her favorite band, "SETS" and her favorite lead singer, Syaoran. But what happens when she accidentally breaks a guitar worth much more than she has and is stuck with a years worth of assistantship to the band and Syaoran, who can't stand her? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back to the world of Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**And I apologize...Harry Potter has started to overwhelm me, but I'm here now! :D**

**Today, I am introducing a fic called "The Idiot Who Broke My Guitar"! The idea just came to me, suddenly, so here it is! :D**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**PS: Thank you to Carrie, who pointed out that I spelled "Takashi" wrong. Dang! I thought it was an "e"!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original Cardcaptor Sakura cast, Michael Buble or the band name "Bifrost". I do own Shiiro, the plot, and the band name "SETS".**

* * *

><p>"Moshi, Moshi. Kinomoto residence. This is Sakura." I said, answering my phone. I had a good idea who it was.<p>

"Sakura-chan! I'm coming to pick you up in 5!" trilled an excited voice.

"Alright! See you soon, Tomoyo-chan." I said, before hanging up. I jumped up and down and ran to my room.

I ran to my closet, and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of Jean capris. I changed and stood in front of my mirror.

My light brown hair had been straightened. I had also grown it out just a little bit. My bright green emerald eyes were more than excited. I put on my favorite t-shirt-the one with my favorite band in the world on it: SETS

SETS consisted of 4 guys: Eriol Hiirogizawa who played the electric guitar, Takashi Yamazaki on the drums, Shiiro Sunada on the bass, and my personal favorite, Syaoran Li on lead vocal and guitar. They were Japan's number one pop group, and even though they were my age, 16, they were already known around the world.

The door bell rang, and I dashed down the stairs.

"Bye Sakura! Have a nice time!" called my Otou-San.

"Bye!" I called, and I dashed out of the door. Tomoyo's limo was parked along the sidewalk. Yeah, her family was crazy rich. The reason was that her mom was the CEO of a huge toy company. Her mom and mine were cousins, although mine died when I was really little.

"Hi, Tomoyo-chan!" I exclaimed, as I hopped into the car.

"Hi Sakura-chan! Are you ready?" asked my best friend, her bright amethyst eyes shining at me. Her long purple hair was ponytailed, and we were wearing the exact same thing. Tomoyo Daidouji had been my best friend for as long as I could remember, and we did everything together.

"I'm more than ready." I chirped. "I can't wait to see Syaoran!"

"I'm looking more forward to see Eriol." she laughed. "He's my dream guy."

"He does seem like your type...at least from what the magazines say." I smiled.

"Alright! Chiharu-chan should be coming out in a couple of seconds." she smiled. Chiharu Mihara was our other best friend.

"Hi!" we both said, as Chiharu got into the limo.

"Hi girls!" she said. Her brown hair was put up into her usual pigtails, and her brown eyes were gleaming with excitement as ours were.

"I can't wait to see Takashi-kun!" she squealed, as we were approaching the concert hall.

"Speaking of which, is he still your phone wallpaper?" asked Tomoyo, grinning. Chiharu looked flustered.

"S-So?" she stuttered.

Tomoyo and I laughed.

* * *

><p>Within no time, we arrived to the Fushiyami Stadium, were the huge music festival was to take place. Tomoyo's mom managed to get us front row seats. We were all bursting with excitement.<p>

We hurried to our seats. There were so many people in the stadium, it was hard to hear each other.

But we were so excited, we decided it wasn't necessary to talk, because the festival started.

The first group to perform were some group called Bifrost. Then another, then another. They were all pretty good, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy waiting for SETS to come out.

The wait was over. After a couple acts, Syaoran, Takashi, Eriol and Shiiro took stage.

I swooned.

Takashi Yamazaki had black hair that was spiked. His eyes always seemed like they were closed, so no one really knew what color his eyes were. He was an intense drummer, which was why a lot of people liked him. He was known as the "Clown" of the group.

Shiiro Sunada had spiky red hair, and so were his eyes, which was probably why he was so intimidating. But he had a sweet smile, which was probably why he had a large fanclub. He had the title of the "bad-ass marshmallow". It made everyone laugh.

Eriol Hiirogizawa's dark blue hair and midnight blue eyes were almost impossible to miss. He was always known as the sweetest one, giving the nickname of "Sunshine".

Finally, there was Syaoran Li. He was the biggest heartthrob of the group. With his almond brown hair and his amber eyes, he made my knees go weak. His voice was sweeter than an angel's too. He was nicknamed "Oh my god, he's so gorgeous".

"Hey everyone! How are you all doing tonight?" called Syaoran, a bright smile on his face. He seemed so sweet and nice.

"We are the SETS, and we hope you enjoy 'Haven't Met You Yet'!" he called. He nodded, and the band started up.

We all cheered. This was one of their best songs yet. I sang along with Syaoran's beautiful voice.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_  
><em>I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track<em>  
><em>Talk myself in, I talk myself out<em>  
><em>I get all worked up then I let myself down<em>

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_  
><em>I came up with a million excuses<em>  
><em>I thought, I thought of every possibility<em>

_And I know some day that it'll all turn out_  
><em>You'll make me work so we can work to work it out<em>  
><em>And I promise you kid that I give so much more than I get<em>  
><em>I just haven't met you yet<em>

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_  
><em>I guess it's half timin and the other half's luck<em>  
><em>Wherever you are, whenever it's right<em>  
><em>You'll come outta nowhere and into my life<em>

_And I know that we can be so amazin_  
><em>And baby your love is gonna change me<em>  
><em>And now I can see every possibility<em>

_Somehow I know that it'll all turn out_  
><em>You'll make me work so we can work to work it out<em>  
><em>And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get<em>  
><em>I just haven't met you yet<em>

_They say all's fair in love and war_  
><em>But I won't need to fight it<em>  
><em>We'll get it right and we'll be united<em>

_And I know that we can be so amazin_  
><em>And bein in your life is gonna change me<em>  
><em>And now I can see every single possibility<em>

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_  
><em>And I'll work to work it out<em>  
><em>Promise you kid I'll give more than I get<em>

_Oh you know it'll all turn out_  
><em>And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out<em>  
><em>And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah<em>  
><em>I just haven't met you yet<em>

_I just haven't met you yet_  
><em>Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get<em>  
><em>I said love love love love love love love<em>  
><em>I just haven't met you yet<em>

As they played their last chord, every screamed. We all cheered as loud as we could. Chiharu and Tomoyo were applauding as hard as they could.  
>SETS walked off stage, and another act came up. By that time, I was bored.<p>

"Hey, girls, I'm going to the restroom, ok?" I shouted. They nodded.

* * *

><p>I made my way through a door and I walked down some corridors. It took me five minutes to come to my decision.<p>

"I'm loosssttt!" I wailed. I looked around, and suddenly I spotted something. It was a guitar case. I walked over to it, and my heart stopped. The word "SETS" was scribbled onto it.

I opened it, and looked at it. There, lying in the case, was a guitar. His guitar. It looked almost identical to the one Syaoran was using. I couldn't restrain myself. It was as if I was hypnotized. I picked it up, and quiet strummed a few chords.

"It looks just like Syaoran's!" I squealed. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

I turned around. A very angry man was staring at me.

"Oh! I-I-I'm so sorry! I was lo-" I started.

"Terada, why are you yelling?" asked a voice. I almost died when the speaker walked into the hallway. It was Eriol Hiirogizawa.

"Oh my gosh, you're Eriol! My frien-" I started babbling. Suddenly, his eyes got huge.

"What? Where'd you get that guitar?" he exclaimed. Startled, I started backing up.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I-I just found it here in this case, and- AHHHHH!" I shouted. I tripped over something, and it sent me flying. I hit the ground a few feet back, and I heard a painful snap.

"NOOOO!" shouted Eriol. I was confused. How did he know that I was hurt?

I stood up, checked myself. I was fine. So what was the crack...?

I looked over at the angry guy and Eriol. There faces were filled with terror and horror, staring at a spot on the floor a couple inches away from me.  
>Confused, I followed their gazes, only to see something that made me mirror their reaction.<p>

The guitar that I was holding was broken. Like, really broken. The neck and the body weren't even connected. The body even broke in half.

"Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Do you know what this is?" yelled Eriol, running over to the remains of the guitar.

"A guitar?" I answered, weakly.

"What's going on?" asked a voice. Shiiro and Takashi came out too. The looks on their faces only depicted horror.

"Eri...what the hell did you do? Wolf is going to kill you!" shouted Takashi.

"I didn't!" exclaimed Eriol. "This chick did!"

Their attention turned to me. "Who are you?" asked Shiiro. I was really afraid. What was this guitar?

"What's the commotion?" asked a familiar voice. Then, he appeared. Li Syaoran.

"Oh my gosh, it's you! I'm such a huge fan!" I gushed. The guitar was forgotten in my mind.

He didn't answer, and then looked at the guitar, and his expression wasn't only horror. It was horror, disbelief and rage.

"WHO DID THIS?" he shouted.

The guys all pointed to me. He looked at me and all there was in his eyes was pure loathing.

"I'm really sorry! I tripped and-" I didn't finish. He grabbed my shirt and slammed me against the wall. My head hit the wall pretty hard, but I was more afraid than I was in pain.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he snarled.

"SYAORAN!" shouted Eriol. He tried to pull Syaoran away, but he was only shrugged off.

"I'm, I'm Sakura Kinomoto." I stuttered. Tears were coming to my eyes. How could this be my idol? He was a monster!

Then, I was even more surprised. He slapped me, causing me to fall to the ground, my cheek stinging. Tears started flowing down my cheeks. I couldn't look up, as I held my cheek.

"SYAORAN!" shouted Shiiro. He shoved Syaoran into the room he came from, and Takeshi and Eriol quickly came to my side.

"A-Are you ok?" asked Eriol. I didn't answer.

"Sorry about him." said Takashi.

"S-Sakura-chan?" shouted a voice. It was Tomoyo. I heard running, and I could hear Chiharu and Tomoyo coming close.

"Oh my god, you're...you're Takashi!" screamed Chiharu. He grinned.

"Hey! Not the time." shot Eriol. He helped me up, and led me to a side room. Tomoyo and Chiharu followed.

"What the hell happened?" asked Tomoyo. She came to me, and started comforting me.

"I'll apologize on Syaoran's behalf." said Eriol. "I'm Eriol."

"We know." said Tomoyo, quickly. He looked amused, and she blushed.

"Why'd he slap her?" asked Chiharu.

"She broke the guitar." said Takashi.

"What guitar?" I screamed. "Why is it so important?"

Eriol looked at me. "That was a $100,000 guitar. It was also a present from Syaoran's dad...before he passed."

I felt horrible. I could tell how he felt. No wonder he flipped out at me.

"Oh my gosh." whispered Chiharu.

"I...I...what can I do?" I asked.

"Do you have the money?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? Of course not! It's a $100,000 guitar we're talking about!" I exclaimed.

"Well, then, I guess there's no other option. You'll have to work for us. As an assistant." said Eriol, passively.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Let's see...normally we'd pay about..." said Takashi, working the math out in his head. "Well, you have a year's worth of assistantship in front of you."

"But...but..." I stuttered. "Does that mean I'll have to be near...him?"

"If by 'him' you mean Syaoran, then yes." said Eriol. I guess my fear showed in my eyes, because he looked sympathetic.

"Cheer up. Syaoran's pretty rough at first, but he'll warm up to you." he said.

"Sure he will." I grumbled.

"So then, are you willing to work as an assistant for us for the next year until your debt is payed?" asked Eriol, holding his hand out.

I sighed. "If the whole Syaoran incident didn't happen, I'd be more excited about it, but fine." I said, shaking his hand.

And that was the start of my year filled with drama, romance, SETS, and Syaoran.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know what you're going to say:**

**"Cherri-chan! Syaoran would never do that!" and I know. He's too sweet :)**

**But I am making him a sort of a monster in this fic so that you can see the progression of his attitude towards Sakura as we get further along. And I will warn you: I'm probably going to make them out of character at some points.**

**And also, the reason that Sakura doesn't want to be their assistant was because she was afraid of Syaoran at this point. :)  
><strong>

**Also, in case you didn't get it, "SETS" is a word made up of the boys' first initial. So it stands for "Syaoran, Eriol, Takeshi, Shiiro" :)  
><strong>

**But I hope you liked it!**

**Please review! The more reviews, the quicker the updates! :D**

**Thanks! Lots of luv,**

**Cherri-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter! **

**I'm sorry, I really don't know what to say...oh! Thanks again to Carrie who reminded me how "Takashi" was spelled! My bad!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>"I'm such an idiot." I groaned. The concert had been over for hours now, but I still couldn't get the incident out of my mind. How could I?<p>

Tomoyo, Chiharu and I were all back at Tomoyo's mansion. I had called home a while ago, and when Toya, my older brother, heard, he was not pleased.

"HE SLAPPED YOU?" he had roared. "WHEN I SEE THAT LITTLE PUNK I'M GOING TO BEAT THE-" and then I hung up.

"Honestly, Sakura-chan, why'd you even pick up the guitar?" frowned Chiharu, flipping through the pictures on her phone. The two had taken advantage of the situation earlier, and had gotten a few pictures with Eriol and Takashi.

"I guess you can start tomorrow at 9, since it's Sunday. I'll text you details." Eriol had said. And he wasn't kidding.

My phone started up singing "Haven't Met You Yet", which signaled that I had received a text.

I looked at it-I didn't recognize the number, but I opened it anyway.

"Who is it?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well let's see...hey sakura this is eriol from sets a-" I was interrupted.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" squealed Tomoyo and Chiharu. "ERIOL HIIROGIZAWA TEXTED YOU?" screamed Chiharu.

"He said he would earlier, remember?" I reminded them, lightly.

"HURRY AND READ IT!" shouted Chiharu.

"Uh, hey sakura its eriol from sets and I just wanted to tell you where our offices are it's 1234 Fuka street, 5th floor. Just check wit the person at the desk so they'll let you in. See ya at 9."

"Sakura-chan, you're so lucky." breathed Tomoyo.

"What do you mean 'lucky'? I broke a $100,000 guitar. And not any old guitar, the one Syaoran's father got for him before he passed. And now Syaoran hates my guts." I said, burying my face into one of Tomoyo's pillows.

"Well, Syaoran-kun seems to be a sweet person! He's your 'Prince Charming' remember?" said Tomoyo, quoting the words I used to him. "I'm sure he'll forgive you. The tabloids always say he's the kindest person in the world. Especially to women." she winked.

I sighed. "Maybe..."

"Besides, Kura-chan, you'll be able to hang out with Shiiro, Takashi, and Eriol, right?" chirped Chiharu.

WRONG.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning at 8:48.<p>

"HOEEE!" I screamed. I jumped out of bed and threw on a light green tank top and a pair of shorts. I brushed my hair quickly and pulled it into a ponytail.

I dashed into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I ran down the stairs.

"TOYAA!" I called

"What do you want, kaijuu?" he asked, irritably. He was sitting at the table, sipping coffee, a newspaper in hand.

"Can you drop me off at 1234 Fuka street? I have an appointment at 9!" I exclaimed.

He glanced up at the clock. "You're supposed to be there in 9 minutes?" he frowned.

I nodded. "Please please please please please?"

He sighed. "Get in the car." I hugged him and quickly ran to the garage. Toya had sold his motorcycle a while ago and bought a car. It was used, but it was still good.

* * *

><p>Within 5 minutes, I was in front of the Urahashi Entertainment offices. I ran in and hit the elevator switch. 2 minutes...<p>

When I reached the fifth floor, I ran out. A pretty woman who looked to be in her late-20s sat behind a desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked me.

"Uh, yes." I said, coming near the desk. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto-"

"Oh. Miss Kinomoto, go right ahead. I'm Asagi. Asagi Kanake. I'm assuming we'll see a lot of each other." she smiled at me.

She seemed sweet enough. I walked in, not knowing what to expect. But I didn't at all expect it just to be the four boys sitting on their couch, texting.

I quietly cleared my throat, and all four of the boys looked up.

"Oh. Kinomoto-San." said Eriol, standing up. "Thanks for coming. You're a minute late, though."

"I'm sorry, my al-" I was interrupted.

"YOU?" shouted Syaoran. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Wolf! Calm down!" said Eriol, glaring at him.

"I-" I didn't get a chance to apologize. Syaoran stood up and walked into another room, slamming the door.

"He's quite charming, isn't he? It's funny how the tabloids make him seem so sweet." laughed Takashi.

"Wha...what do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, Syaoran's usually moody. He can be really nice to you if he likes you, but if he doesn't know you or has something against you, he's horrible." said Takashi, calmly.

"Bu-" Were they for real? Was Syaoran really like that?

"Anyway, I guess you we should show you around. This room right here is our lounge room, the room Syaoran just walked into is our recording room, the room across from that is the food room, the door next to that is to the editing room, the one across from that leads to the dance room where we do choreography, the door after that is the practice room, and the one at the end of the hall is the bathroom." he said. "Your little office-desk thing is next to Asagi's. When we don't need you to do anything, you work as an receptionist. Sometimes you'll need to run errands, sometimes you'll need to answer phones, answer fanmail, do performance bookings, and do coffee runs. You might also have to work with Terada-he's our manager. The performance bookings are something you'll need to run by him."

"So in other words, you're going to be our slave." said Shiiro-kun, still texting.

Eriol didn't even deny it. "So that's it!" he smiled. He looked at me, and then smiled.

"If you want to go talk to Wolf that badly, go ahead. Good luck."

"Thanks." I smiled, and I walked past all of them. I took a deep breath and stepped into the recording room.

"What do you want?" snarled Syaoran.

"Uh...Syaoran-ku-" I started. I didn't even manage to finish saying his name.

"When did I ever say you could call me by my first name? Listen, don't think just because you work here you're at the same level as we are. You aren't. So get out of this room!" he hissed.

I didn't know what to say or do, so I turned around and bolted out of the room.

"Oh, Kinomoto-San..." said Takashi, coming to comfort me.

"Shiiro." said Eriol, quietly. Shiiro nodded and went into the recording room, closing the door behind him.

"Don't worry, Kinomoto-San. You're welcome to call us three by our first names. And Syaoran just acts all high and mighty. We're all people. You're on the same 'level' as we are. Syaoran...is another story." said Eriol-kun, patting my shoulder.

"Is he always this mean?" I asked.

"Not to personal friends and reporters, but to anyone else, yeah. Then again, you can't blame him. You broke his present from his dad." said Eriol.

"He could at least hear my apology." I grumbled.

Eriol gave me a light smile. "Hey...you're a fan. Would you like to have an exclusive at our new song?" he smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "Sure. Come on." he took my hand and we all headed to the practice room.

"I'll get Shiiro and Syaoran." said Takashi, disappearing into the recording room.

Eriol brought me into the practice room- and it just seemed like a normal band room. There were instrument cases everywhere and a few chairs.

Eriol was already pulling out his guitar and putting the neckstrap around his neck. He winked at me as the other members of the band walked in.

I only stared at Syaoran who was avoiding my eye contact.

"So glad you could join us, Syaoran-sama." joked Eriol.

"Shut up." he replied. Syaoran just awkwardly stood there, glancing away from me with an annoyed expression on his face. Takashi sat down behind his drums, and Shiiro took a seat behind a laptop, probably putting other instruments in.

"Someone hand the diva a mic." said Shiiro, with a small smile on his face. Eriol laughed and handed Syaoran a microphone and a mic stand.

"Enjoy, Kinomoto-San." smiled Eriol. He nodded to Shiiro, and together they started playing the beginning chords.

Syaoran closed his eyes and started singing.

_Baby, are you down down down down down?_  
><em>(Down...down)<em>  
><em>Even if the sky is falling down<em>  
><em>(Down...down)<em>  
><em>(Ohhh)<em>

_You oughta know_  
><em>Tonight is the night to let it go<em>  
><em>Put on a show<em>  
><em>I wanna see how you lose control<em>

_So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away_  
><em>So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape<em>

_So baby, don't worry, you are my only_  
><em>You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down<em>  
><em>You'll be my only, no need to worry<em>  
><em>Baby, are you down down down down down?<em>  
><em>(Down...down)<em>  
><em>Baby, are you down down down down down?<em>  
><em>(Down...down)<em>  
><em>Even if the sky is falling down...<em>

I was stunned. Syaoran looked like he was really enjoying himself. How could this Syaoran and the one from just a minute ago be the same person?

_Just let it be_  
><em>Come on and bring your body next to me<em>  
><em>I'll take you away (Hey)<em>  
><em>Turn this place into our private getaway<em>

_So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away_  
><em>So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape<em>

_(So why don't we run away?)_

_So baby, don't worry, you are my only_  
><em>You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down<em>  
><em>You'll be my only, no need to worry<em>  
><em>Baby, are you down down down down down?<em>  
><em>(Down...down)<em>  
><em>Baby, are you down down down down down?<em>  
><em>(Down...down)<em>  
><em>Even if the sky is falling down...<em>

Shiiro started rapping, which surprised me, but he was really good.

_Down like she supposed to be,_  
><em>She gets down low for me<em>  
><em>Down like her temperature<em>  
><em>'Cause to me she zero degrees<em>  
><em>She cold, like overfreeze<em>  
><em>I got that girl from overseas<em>  
><em>Now she's my Miss America<em>  
><em>Now can I be her soldier, please<em>  
><em>I'm fighting for this girl<em>  
><em>On a battlefield of love<em>  
><em>Don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above<em>  
><em>Don't you ever leave the side of me<em>  
><em>Indefinitely,<em>  
><em>Not probably,<em>  
><em>And honestly,<em>  
><em>I'm down like the economy<em>  
><em>Yeahhhhhh<em>

_So baby, don't worry, you are my only_  
><em>You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down<em>  
><em>You'll be my only, no need to worry<em>  
><em>Baby, are you down down down down down?<em>  
><em>(Down...down)<em>  
><em>Baby, are you down down down down down?<em>

I applauded. Their music was stunning.

As soon as I did, it was like Syaoran was conscious again, and he just strode out of the room.

Turns out there was so much about Syaoran that the magazines DIDN'T cover.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case you haven't figured it out, I don't own Jay Sean or his song. **

**What'd you think? And yeah, Syaoran's a jerk, but he'll get better-I promise :)**

**Please review! I'll see you all soon!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And you guys thought I forgot about you...

No, I apologize, I have been really busy! So you can mentally attack me if you want...

Thank you for your lovely reviews too!

Sxs fan-Thanks! It's a great idea! I'll try to interpret it with my original idea-all Sakura PoV, cuz I want Syaoran's feeling to be mysterious

Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

"Sakura! Can you make a coffee run?"

"I want a latté, please!"

"Get me the frappie!"

It was craziness. I had only been working for them for a few days, and I was busy the entire time.

For some reason, I was under the impression that I'd help them make music, or something like that. I was not expecting that I was going to be making coffee runs every 15 minutes.

"Got it!" I called, a little irritated. I opened the door just to run straight into Syaoran.

"Oh, sorry, Sy-uh...Li-sama." I mumbled. The boys behind me chuckled.

"Come into our gracious office, Li-sama!" called Takeshi.

"May I take your jacket, Li-sama?" cooed Eriol.

"Welcome back, Li-sama!" exclaimed Shiiro.

"Shut up." he growled, stepping into the room, walking right past me. I stared after him. How could I have liked him?

"I'm going for a coffee run." I told him. "Can I get you anything?"

He didn't even respond. He just headed straight for the recording room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Is he always like that?" I asked, gritting my teeth. I wonder if I could possibly burn a hole through Syaoran's head with my mind.

"Don't worry about him, Sakura-chan. He'll come around." said Eriol, strumming chords on his guitar. "Now, about that coffee..."

"I'm going, I'm going." I sighed. What was with Syaoran?

* * *

><p>"Thank you." I said, taking the coffees from the cashier. I sighed.<p>

"Low spirits?" asked a girl. She had intimidating red eyes, and midnight black hair that was kept in two pigtails. She had a punk-ish attitude, but she also looked friendly.

"You bet." I sighed.

She nodded towards the seat across from her. "Care to talk?"

I smiled and took a seat across from her.

"So what's the dilemma?" she asked.

"Well...there's this guy." I started.

"Li Syaoran-kun, am I right?" she smiled.

"Wha...?" I exclaimed. How did she know? I was beginning to freak out. Did she stalk me?

"Relax, Kinomoto-chan, I've heard of you." she said, waving her hand.

"Really? Who are you?" I asked.

She smiled. "Meilin Rae, at your service." she smiled. Her name didn't really sound familiar, but I didn't question her.

"Anyway, what about Syao-baka?" she asked. She said his name so casually...

"Well, I thought he'd be really sweet and friendly...but he's the exact opposite. He's vile and cruel." I said.

She smiled. "Tabloids lie all the time, Kinomoto-chan."

"I mean...I know I broke his guitar, but he could at least hear me out." I sighed.

"Li Syaoran, truthfully isn't the type to open up to everyone. You'd have to gain his trust." she chuckled.

"You seem to know a lot about him." I noted.

"I guess you could say...I've been a fan ever since he was little." she chuckled. "The entire band, actually."

"That's hardcore." I smiled.

She laughed. "Hardcore. That's me."

"It was nice talking to you, Meilin." I said, standing up. "But I should probably get the coffees over to the boys before the complain about it."

"Alright. Good luck, Sakura-chan. I have a good feeling we'll see each other again." she winked.

I smiled, and left. She was definitely nice...but who was she? Maybe a fanclub president?

* * *

><p>I headed back up to their office. I was almost about to open the door when I heard voices.<p>

"Come on, Syaoran, quit being so tough on Sakura-chan. She's not a bad girl."

"Buzz off, Eriol, you flirt."

"Come on, Wolf, Eriol's right."

"I don't care, Shiiro."

"Why are you so mean to Sakura-chan?"

"Because, Takeshi, she's loud, haughty, obnoxious, she acts like she owns the place, and she's just another fan. Another thing, she broke my guitar. The last thing my Otou gave to me. I hate her."

I backed away. I didn't need to hear any more. I turned around and ran out of the building.

* * *

><p>I sprinted home, which took me about 10 minutes, ran upstairs to my room, pulled out a box I kept under my bed, opened it, took out the necklace inside, and then sprinted back to the building.<p>

* * *

><p>I burst through the door of their office.<p>

"Oh. Sakura-chan. Did you get our coffee?" asked Eriol. I pointed to the floor by the door where the coffees sat, and turned to Syaoran, who was lounging on the couch, not looking at me.

"L-" I froze. I couldn't breathe. Running that far and that fast made my head turn fuzzy.

I took a few more deep breaths and then tried again.

"Look, Syaoran-kun, I'm sorry ok? Just hear me out!" I yelled.

"You wouldn't understand." he said, getting up.

"Yes I would! My Okaa-San died when I was really little too. But unlike you, I don't remember her." I said, firmly. "I know how it feels. And I'm sorry for breaking it, ok?"

I ran up to him and forced the necklace into his hand. He looked at it. "You're not going to get on my good side by getting me a necklace." he scoffed.

"This necklace," I explained, ignoring him, "Is the only thing that I have from my mother. Break it. We'll be even, and maybe then you won't hate me."

He just looked at me. Then at the necklace. Then back to me. His eyes softened.

"I'm not that low. I don't need revenge." he said. He set the necklace on a table and walked to the music making room.

"Syaoran!" I called. Then I groaned.

"Congrats, Sakura-chan. You're on his good side now." smiled Takeshi.

"What? He didn't even say anything but that he didn't need revenge." I said.

"Yes, but he let you call him Syaoran, didn't he?" smiled Shiiro.

* * *

><p>I felt better. My entire attitude had been lifted.<p>

It was true. Syaoran was still hostile towards me, but he wasn't cruel or mean.

"What do you think, Kinomoto-San? Minor or major key?" asked Syaoran.

"Well, with the lyrics, minor." I replied. The boys were putting together another song for their album. They were almost done-the music and lyrics were finished, but they just needed to finalize a plan.

"Do you sing, Sakura-chan?" asked Shiiro, suddenly.

"Well...sometimes." I replied.

"Really? Show us." grinned Eriol.

"Very funny. You know I'll just embarrass myself." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, we won't laugh." smiled Shiiro.

I sighed. "What should I sing?"

"Anything." said Takeshi. I thought about it, then opened my mouth and awkwardly began singing.

_Somehow I know that it'll all turn out_  
><em>You'll make me work so we can work to work it out<em>  
><em>And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get<em>  
><em>I just haven't met you yet<em>

I finished, and the boys were silent. Syaoran was the first to talk.

"You're a tad bit pitchy, but it should get better if you do vocal exercises before you sing." stated Syaoran.

"Alright?" I asked.

"I thought she was fine." smiled Eriol. "You're really good, actually."

"You know..." said Shiiro, slowly. "What if we turned the song into a sort of duet?"

"What do you mean?" frowned Takeshi.

"Well we could split the song, or at least the chorus so that way Sakura-chan could sing a little bit with Syaoran." he explained.

Eriol slapped his forehead. "Shiiro, that's brilliant!"

Shiiro shrugged. "I do have my bright moments..."

Eriol sprang to the laptop, hitting a bunch of keys. With in a few seconds, he turned to us and smiled.

"I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Within an hour, I was standing next to Syaoran in the recording room, wearing a pair of headphones.<p>

"So don't worry, Sakura-San. This one is just practice. We'll do a real one later." smiled Eriol-kun.

I nodded, gripping the headphones tightly. Syaoran just looked at me.

"Why are you so nervous?" he frowned.

"I-I've never done this before." I explained. "I never sing to anything but my best friends or my showerhead."

Shiiro chuckled. "Well, this is a great start then."

"Ready, you two?" asked Eriol. Syaoran nodded, and I nodded my head slightly.

Eriol smiled, then nudged Takeshi. Takeshi sat in front of the control panel and hit a button. Music started up, and it was calming-the exact opposite of my nerves.

Syaoran took a deep breath and started singing. When he sang, he was in a whole other mood. He looked relaxed and began smiling slightly. His voice was like honey.

_I opened my eyes last night_  
><em>And saw you in the low light<em>  
><em>Walking down by the bay on the shore<em>  
><em>Staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore<em>

_I was feeling the night grow old_  
><em>And you were looking so cold<em>  
><em>So, like an introvert, I drew my over shirt<em>  
><em>Around my arms and began to shiver violently before<em>

_You happened to look and see_  
><em>The tunnel's all around me<em>  
><em>Running into the dark underground<em>  
><em>All the subways around create a great sound<em>

_To my motion fatigue: farewell_  
><em>With your ear to a seashell<em>  
><em>You can hear the waves in underwater caves<em>  
><em>As if you actually were inside a saltwater room<em>

I took a deep breath, and began singing.

_Time together is just never quite enough_

He joined me, in a bit of a reply.

_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home_

I smiled and sang back.

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

He replied.

_Only time,_

We sang together in a harmony.

_only time_

I sang out, as if it was a question. It was beginning to get fun.

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

Syaoran replied, smiling.

_If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?_

I smiled broadly and replied.

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

He sang,

_All the time,_

We sang together again.

_all the time_

He chuckled and went for the second verse.

_Can you believe that the crew has gone_  
><em>And wouldn't let me sign on?<em>  
><em>All my islands have sunk in the deep<em>  
><em>And I can hardly relax or even oversleep<em>

_But I feel warm with your hand in mine_  
><em>When we walk along the shoreline<em>  
><em>I guess we'll never know why sparrows love the snow<em>  
><em>We'll turn off all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow<em>

I quietly came in.

_(So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?)_  
><em>(Yeah, all the time)<em>  
><em>(All the time)<em>

_Time together is just never quite enough_

He looked at me and winked. His mood changed completely when he sang. He sang to me.

_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home_

I sang, smiling back at him.

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

He winked,

_Only time, only time_

For the last time, I started us off.

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

He responded.

_If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?_

I smiled.

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

He smiled brightly.

_All the time, all the time_

I sang the last chords, smiling.

_Time together is just never quite enough_  
><em>When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?<em>  
><em>What will it take to make or break this hint of love?<em>  
><em>So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?<em>  
><em>All the time, oh all the time<em>

The music faded out and it was silent for a moment. Syaoran turned to me with a solemn expression.

"On your first chord there, you were a little bit sharp. Make sure to work on that." he said, taking off his headphones, and walking out the door.

Eriol grinned at me from the other side of the glass. He gave me a quick thumbs up, and then turned to Takeshi, who was rapidly pressing different buttons on the control panel.

Shiiro looked like he was talking to someone, but they were standing in the doorway, so I couldn't tell who it was.

I took of my headphones and walked out of the recording room, happier than before. I had gotten to sing with Syaoran, and his smiles made my head feel lighter.

"Good job Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Takeshi, as I walked into the other room.

"Thanks." I smiled. I brushed some hair out of my eyes and I smiled.

"I agree, Kinomoto-San. You are pretty good." said a familiar voice. In the corner, leaning against the wall was the girl with red eyes and a punk-ish attitude.

"Isn't she, Mei? I mean, there's a possibility of a labeling if she wanted." said Eriol, beaming at me.

"Wait...Meilin?" I asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"You two have met?" asked Shiiro, his eyebrows knitting together in the middle.

Meilin chuckled and crossed her arms. "Earlier today while she was on her coffee run, yes."

"Oh. You didn't tell me." frowned Shiiro.

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "My deepest apologies, Shiiro-pyon." she smiled, leaning on his shoulder.

I was startled. She did that so casually!

"For the fanclub president, you're really close to the band, aren't you?" I blurted. I instantly regretted them. Sakura, you baka! You aren't even sure she is the fanclub president!

They all started at me, and then Meilin started laughing.

"I apologize, Miss Kinomoto. I never really introduced myself. Syao-kun is my cousin, and Shiiro here," she said, poking him on the nose, "is my boyfriend of..."

"3 years, 4 months and 23 days." he smiled, lightly kissing her cheek.

"Hey! What about Eriol and I?" exclaimed Takeshi.

"Yeah, we don't have any value to you?" asked Eriol.

She chuckled. "And Eriol and Takeshi are my boyfriend and cousin's whiny bandmates."

Takeshi stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Real mature, Take-kun."

Then she turned to me. "Welcome to the SETS family."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And Meilin is in!**

**I know, it should be Meilin Li, but I decided I'd rather use Meilin Rae...**

**The song that Sakura and Syaoran sang together is called "Saltwater Room" by Owl City. It's an adorable song, so I encourage you to check it out!**

**Anyway, thanks, and I'll see you all soon!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, you are allowed to attack me.**

**Hello everyone, I am so sorry. It's been so long since I've updated. I want to be able to say it's because I've become an international superstar and therefore have no time, but in reality, I've had major writer's block and I've been really lazy.**

**I really hope you like this chapter! It'll feature EriolxSakura, but I promise...it won't end up that way. :D So everything's alright!**

**There's one major change I am making to the plot. I've decided to change their ages from 16 to 22. I know, major jump, but that's how I've decided to go. **

**If any of you have seen a Taiwanese show called "Romantic Princess", yay for you, and I give credit to them. I'm using a slight adaptation to that. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Syaoran knows it. He's so cold to her though. Always in denial, that boy is." whispered one man.

"I believe he's battling within himself. He knows her. He's realized. She hasn't." whispered another.

"Well if they can't realize it on their own, maybe it's best if we interfere slightly?" chuckled the first man again.

The second man smiled. "I have just the plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

"Did you send the recording to Mizuki?" asked Shiiro, staring at me.

"Uh..." I had no idea who he was talking about.

"I did, Shii-pyon. I'm not sure Sakura knows who Mizuki is yet." smiled Eriol, softly. Shiiro ignored his nickname and turned his attention back to his iPod.

"Who is 'Mizuki'?" I asked Eriol.

"She's our manager. She's in charge of all of the tracks that go onto the album." explained Eriol, crossing his arms.

I nodded. "Oh, I see."

He smiled, and looked at the clock, straightening his glasses that I recently found that he wore. "It's only about 2, and we're done for the day. Say, Sakura-chan, wanna get something to eat or something?" asked Eriol, grinning at me.

I smiled back. "Sure, that'd be great, Eriol-San." He smiled, holding out his arm. I took it, laughing.

"Come on, Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p>Not long after, Eriol, who was in disguise, wearing a hat and shades, and I settled down in a coffee shop, near by. He looked through the menu.<p>

"What looks good to you, Sakura-chan?" he asked, skimming through the menu.

I looked around. "I might just get a cup of coffee." I replied, smiling. The prices for the desserts were outrageous!

"Nonsense, Sakura. You need some sort of dessert." he said, his eyes not leaving the page.

"No really, Eriol-kun, I'm fine." I said, softly, making sure no one could hear.

"Sakura, don't make me order something for you. If it's cost you're worried about, relax. I have money." he said, with a slight smile on his face.

I opened my mouth to protest, but I was shocked by how straight on he was. I gave in.

"Fine...I'll have the strawberry tart." I said, sighing.

He grinned, flashing me a wide smile. "Sounds good to me." he waved a waiter over and ordered our desserts and drinks. The waiter left quickly, and Eriol turned his attention back to me.

"So, Sakura-chan, tell me about yourself. Your childhood." he said, putting his hands together on the table, leaning towards me.

I looked down at the table. "There isn't much to tell. I was born and raised here in Tomoeda. I have a father and a overprotective brother. My mother died when I was young." I told him.

He nodded. "What're your interests?"

"I...was a cheerleader in high school. I sing sometimes...and I've memorized all of your songs by heart." I laughed.

A wide grin spread over his face. "Is that so?" he asked. "Which one of us is your favorite then?"

I opened my mouth, about to say "Syaoran", but then I remembered. And the realism of the situation hit me.

I was sitting in front of Eriol. I worked for my favorite band in the world.

Syaoran wasn't who I thought he was.

Eriol snapped me out of my thoughts by laughing. "I'm just teasing, Sakura-chan. I wouldn't make you pick favorites. It's probably Syaoran, I assume?"

I flushed. "Well..."

He laughed again. "Then what are your thoughts about me?" he asked.

I smiled. "You're sweet, caring, patient, and calming."

"What about good-looking?" he asked, winking at me.

I laughed. "And good-looking."

He sat back, laughing. "Sakura..." he started, his smiling vanishing.

I looked at him. "Yes?"

"Would you consider being my girlfriend?" he asked, grinning at me.

My mouth dropped open, and I froze. I liked Eriol, but in that way? Did he like me in that way? I didn't know...

"I...I..." I couldn't reply.

He just watched me, not saying a word, waiting for my reply.

"Sure." I said, more forcefully than I had meant to.

He laughed. "I'm so glad. Come on. Let's take a walk."

He stood up, taking my hand, and dragging me out the door.

"Wait! But our food!" I yelled.

"They'll deliver it to our studio!" he called back.

I was confused. Where was he taking me?

* * *

><p>Not long after, we reached a park, where Eriol finally stopped. A large penguin slide stood in front of us with a set of swings not too far behind it. Eriol sighed wistfully.<p>

"Sorry, Sakura, I just suddenly remembered this place and I wanted to make sure it was still here." he said, smiling softly at me.

I looked around, and gasped. "Penguin Park?"

His eyes met mine. "You know of here?"

"Well sure," I replied, "everyone in Tomoeda does. But how do you know of it?"

"We all stayed in Tomoeda as children. We all played here a lot." he chuckled.

My eyes widened. "You did? I didn't know that!"

He smiled. "I doubt you would. As big as a fan you are..." he winked. I flushed. "Anyway, yeah. When we were about 8 or 9, we stayed in Tomoeda." he chuckled. "You know, I remember Syaoran, heart of ice, met his first love here."

My mouth dropped open again. "He did? Who was she?"

He tapped his chin, looking upwards. "I forget. I didn't play with her much. You might have to ask Syaoran."

I made a face, and Eriol caught a glimpse of it before I could make it disappear.

Laughing, he said, "I know it's a risk. But I suggest asking him."

* * *

><p>I took Eriol's suggestion into action. When the guys had all left to get us all lunch, I decided to ask.<p>

He was sitting on the couch, holding his phone in his hands, typing rapidly. I took a deep breath.

"Syaoran-san?" I asked.

His eyes flickered to me for a millisecond and then back onto his screen.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Who was that girl you met in Tomoeda when you were little?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're re-" he froze and put his phone down, shooting up onto his feet quickly. "Who told you about that?" he snarled.

I backed up a few steps. "E-Eriol did. H-He told me to-"

"Ask you." said a voice. I turned around. Eriol had just walked through the door holding a couple of bags. Takashi and Shiiro followed close after. "Not being mean to my girlfriend, are you, Syaoran?"

Syaoran's facial expression changed completely. "Girlfriend?" he repeated.

Eriol smiled. "Indeed. Girlfriend."

Syaoran's face was emotionless. "Can I speak with you? Alone?"

Eriol set the bags down on the coffee table. "Absolutely, Syao-pyon." They walked to the recording room, and slammed the door shut.

I watched after them, nervous.

"Don't worry, Sakura." said Shiiro, putting boxes of Chinese food onto the table. "Come and eat."

"They'll be done in a moment." said Takashi, taking out a few pairs of chopsticks.

Suddenly, I heard a loud thump. Shiiro jumped to his feet and ran towards the door, forcing it open.

Takashi handed me a bowl of rice and smiled. "Don't worry Sakura. Eat."

Not long after, Syaoran stormed out of the recording room, and out the door of the studio. Shiiro emerged with Eriol, who had a bloody nose.

"Eriol!" I exclaimed, standing up. Takashi held me down.

"He's fine. Let Shiiro clean him up. Just eat, Sakura."

* * *

><p>"I'm so bored." moaned Takashi. He was sprawled facedown across the couch in the lounge room. "What time is it?"<p>

"Uh," Shiiro spoke, pulling out his phone, checking the time. "8:30 PM."

Takashi groaned. "We should do something then."

"Well, do you have any work?" I asked, as stood up. I had just finished sorting their CDs in alphabetical order.

"We're all done for the day, Sakura-san." said Eriol, smiling.

"We could all just head home." said Syaoran, not looking up from his phone. He came back not long ago, ignoring me. He was fine with Eriol again, but he didn't even look at me.

"Let's have some fun!" exclaimed Takashi, who was now rummaging through the little fridge. He grinned and pulled out 5 bottles of saké.

Shiiro clapped his hands together, taking a bottle and opening it. He handed Eriol and I a bottle. Syaoran, who was sitting on the couch, texting, absentmindedly took a bottle as well.

"Oh no!" groaned Eriol, watching Syaoran. He looked up.

"What?" asked Syaoran, skeptically.

"When Syaoran's drunk, you never know what'll happen." said Shiiro, to me. Syaoran rolled his eyes and opened the bottle.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well...once he ended up kissing Eriol-"

"Don't remind me." said Eriol, utterly revolted.

"-he attacked Takashi-"

"I was unconscious for a day, apparently." laughed Takeshi.

"-and he proposed to me." said Shiiro.

I looked at Syaoran, with raised eyebrows, and watched him roll his eyes, reddening slightly.

"I was drunk." he said simply, and headed to the bathroom, carrying the bottle.

I burst out laughing, and the boys just looked at me.

"What's so funny?" asked Eriol, smiling lightly.

"You guys are hilarious. Trying to scare the newbie-I get it." I laughed.

They exchanged looks. "We aren't kidding, Sakura-chan." said Takashi.

I looked at him. "R-Really?"

Eriol nodded. "That's seriously why we don't let Syaoran drink in public. The media would go crazy."

I opened the bottle and took a small sip of the clear liquid, and choked.

"Woo!" yelled Shiiro. "Strong shit!"

Eriol chugged a bit down. "The strongest. Man, this is gooooooooooooood saké." he laughed, already starting to slur his words.

Takashi's bottle was already half gone. "Remmememmber that one pub we went to? That had some gooooooooooooooooood stuff." he chuckled, drinking more.

I stayed quiet, and set my bottle down, just watching everyone.

Syaoran was sitting in the corner, silently drinking his bottle, when Eriol, who was the last of the three to pass out. I stood up.

"Do you have any blankets?" I asked Syaoran, not looking up. "We should probably cover the-"

Before I could register what had happened, he slammed me against the wall.

"Syaoran!" I yelped. Before I could say anything more, he pressed his lips to mine, and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And yes, that's how I imagine they are as they're drunk. **

**I'm sorry this chapter was rushed...you'll have to forgive me! But I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Review, and I promise the next chapter will be up soon. **

**Arigato!**

**Love,**

**Cherri-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Super sorry for the late update! I've been really busy. But I hope this chapter makes up for it! It was a lot of fun to write!**

**And to Syaokura Lover: You're exactly right, and I'm super happy that you've seen the Ella/Wu Chun version of Hana Kimi! **

**To explain, I've been hearing that this story is sorta like Ouran High School Host Club and Hana Kimi, and I apologize! I didn't realize while I was writing! I'm adding my own stuff to it, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My mind went fuzzy. I felt my senses dulling. The only thing I could think about was: Is this real life?<p>

Syaoran pressed me against the wall, kissing me softly. I was frozen.

Slowly, my mind thawed from the block of ice it was held in. I pushed him off of me, my face on fire. He fell to the ground, looking up at me. His expression didn't seem to be surprised. If anything, I saw a little bit of hurt in his eyes, but I wasn't paying attention. I dashed out of the room and out of the room without another word.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until I dashed into my room, collapsing onto my bed that I really realized what had just happened. Syaoran just kissed me. What would Eriol do? I couldn't tell him!<p>

It had to be because he was drunk. He did sort of taste like alcohol, but maybe it was because it didn't take much for him to get drunk?

Then I thought of Eriol again. He was so sweet to me...but whenever I thought of him, I thought of Toya too. Then Tomoyo's mind showed up in my mind. She liked him.

I fell back onto my bed, groaning. How could I have totally forgotten? I just agreed to date Tomoyo's dream crush!

I slipped into my covers, sighing. Tomorrow was going to be so awkward.

* * *

><p>"Morning Sakura-chan!" chirped Tomoyo, who appeared in the doorway of my room. "Ready to move out to your new apartment?"<p>

I smiled, walking over to hug her. "Thanks for coming over to help, Tomoyo. I appreciate it. And I'm super excited!"

She laughed, and then looked at me. "I'm sort of disappointed in you, Sakura. I thought that you'd tell me right away about your new boyfriend?"

I looked at her. How did she know? "What are you talking about?"

She reached into her bag, handing me a magazine. On the front cover was a picture of...Eriol and I during our date.

I covered my face with my hands, managing a very muffled, "I'm so sorry Tomoyo."

She smiled, pulling my hands down. "Relax, Sakura. He's was my celebrity crush. It's amazing that you get to go out with him and meet him. I'm happy for you."

I nodded. "Thanks, Tomoyo." I hugged her tightly. "I'll introduce you two today. He's helping me move things in too. I think all of the guys are, actually. Eriol, Shiiro, Takashi, Sya-"

I froze for a moment, my face burning as I came to Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" she asked, looking slightly concerned.

I nodded, smiling. "I'm fine! Absolutely dandy!"

She sighed. "And when you say that I know that something happened and is bugging you. But if you don't want to tell me..." she sighed dramatically, "...I guess I'll just have to find out at some point later on."

I hugged her again. "I'll tell you when...I get things settled out. Now come on. Eriol's waiting." I said with a smile, dragging her out the door and into her car.

* * *

><p>I had always been envious of Tomoyo. Even more so as I climbed into her Blue Mercedes-Benz. She pulled out of our driveway, heading downtown towards a set of apartments. I could already see the boys and Chiharu there.<p>

Tomoyo and I got out of her car and ran towards the rest of our group.

"Hey guys!" I said, smiling at the four boys and Chiharu. "Guys, this is Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomo, you know the guys." I said, remembering the one time a few years ago when we had gathered at Tomoyo's, researching all of the boys.

Takashi waved, standing a distance behind everyone with Chiharu. She looked especially happy, and I assumed that things were going well for her. Shiiro smiled, Syaoran gave a sort of nod, and Eriol stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Daidouji. I'm Eriol Hiirogizawa."

She smiled, keeping her composure. "Oh I know. It's a pleasure."

I smiled at the two. I looked at Eriol and saw a look I had seen in Tomoyo so many times-a look of fondness.

I expected myself to feel jealous, hurt, or disappointed even. It surprised me, but I didn't feel anything. All I could think about was how cute they'd look together. I glanced over at Syaoran again, my heart automatically beginning to pick up it's pace. He was chatting with Shiiro.

"So!" called Eriol, interrupting my thoughts, "Let's go set up Sakura's apartment!"

Syaoran glanced over at me, catching my stare. I blushed immediately, but I just smiled innocently. _Act normal, Sakura. Pretend you weren't staring._

He nodded back before walking over to the stack of boxes and picking a large box up, telling Shiiro to do the same, and hitting Takashi on the head, interrupting his chat with Chiharu.

Eriol picked up two smaller boxes and followed Syaoran into the apartment building. He smiled over at me. When he did, though, it didn't look like a lover's smile. It looked like a brotherly smile.

* * *

><p>"Alright, that's it! Sakura-chan, your new home is now finished!" grinned Takashi, throwing his arms up in success.<p>

Eriol wiped his hands together. "Then we're done for today. Let's go get something to eat. I saw a noodle shop down the street earlier."

Shiiro stretched. "I'm hungry. I could use something to eat."

Syaoran crossed his arms, smirking at Eriol. "And I call Eriol pays for everyone since he suggested it."

Takashi whistled. "That's cold, Syaoran."

Eriol laughed. "I'll pay. I guess Syaoran is right."

"You know that he's just going to order the most expensive thing there right?" asked Shiiro, chuckling.

Syaoran grinned. My heart almost stopped. His smile was overwhelming. I'd seen his rehearsed grin on TV before, but his true grin was overwhelmingly attractive.

"Uh, Sakura? Are you listening?" whispered Tomoyo, poking my shoulder lightly.

"Huh?" I asked, unintelligently. "What?"

Eriol chuckled, and Syaoran rolled his eyes with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Eriol asked if you were ready to go." said Syaoran.

"Oh! Yeah, I am." I said, blushing. Did I really just space off thinking about his smile?

* * *

><p>"I see it!" I called, smiling. The noodle shop just across the street. "Come on! Hurry up guys!" I called, stepping out onto the street. Suddenly I heard a scream and a car horn. I turned around to stare into a pair of bright headlights. I couldn't move a muscle.<p>

Someone grabbed me and pulled me away, making it just in time to tumble away to the side of the road.

"Wh-!" I was clutching Syaoran tightly. I immediately turned bright red. "Wha...what just happened?"

Syaoran pulled me up into a sitting position. He didn't look happy.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" he hollered. "YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL! YOU'RE STILL THE SAME UNAWARE, OBLIVIOUS PERSON YOU WERE BEFORE!"

These words confused me. "What do you mean? Like I was before?"

He froze, and the as if it were an impulse, he hugged me. Warmth spread over me like a wildfire.

"S-Syaoran?" I stuttered. He stiffened, pulled away and stood up.

"Are you two ok?" asked Tomoyo, running over, hugging me tightly. Chiharu pulled me to my feet. "No injuries?"

"Syaoran's bleeding." noted Shiiro, already taking out a strip of gauze and tape. "I had a feeling someone was going to get injured today as we were moving furniture but I guess we need it now."

Eriol turned to me as Shiiro bandaged the long cut on Syaoran's forehead. It wasn't deep, but it still looked painful. "Sakura, are you ok?"

I nodded. "I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry."

Takashi came running back. "I just got the license plate number of the car that almost hit her. We'll call officials tomorrow."

I turned to Syaoran. "Thank you, Syaoran."

He nodded as he tried to smoothen his hair over the bandage. Eriol hugged me tightly. "Thank Kami-sama you're alright."

It felt different when Eriol hugged me. I didn't feel as warm. My heart didn't jump. It felt like a hug Toya would give me. It just wasn't right.

I looked over at Tomoyo. She was smiling, but I knew she was sad on the inside. I knew I didn't want him.

But she did.

"E-Eriol?" I asked, pulling away. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

He looked confused, but nodded. He turned to everyone else. "We'll catch up."

They all headed in quickly. Eriol stared at me, and I felt almost guilty.

As soon as they were all gone, Eriol turned to me with a smile. "What's on your mind?"

I took a deep breath, and bowed, telling him I was sorry. "I'm sorry, Eriol, but I don't think that we should go out anymore."

He stared at me as I returned to my full height. His expression didn't exactly look disappointed. It almost looked like he was expecting it. "May I ask you why?"

I took a deep breath. "When I'm with you...I feel like I'm with my brother. I don't feel for you the way that you deserve." I explained. "And...there's someone else. That I like."

"It's Syaoran, right?" he asked. I didn't look up. I was blushing too fiercely.

"I was right. Just keep in mind, Sakura, that he's probably still in love with the girl he met over 10 years ago."

My head snapped up. "Then I'll try! I'll try to get him to like me! I don't like giving in!" I said, feeling determined. "Maybe someday, I can get him to like me back!"

He laughed. "I always liked your determination. And I agree. I did think of you as a sister before asking you out."

"Then why did you?" I asked.

He winked. "That's a secret. I might tell you sometime, but not now." He turned around about to head back into the restaurant.

"Wait! Eriol!" I called. He turned around to look at me. I took a deep breath. "About Tomoyo. She likes you. She has for the longest time. In the way that I like Syaoran. And...I know you like her too. So please, if you go out with her, be nice to her."

I could tell he was surprised by my words. "How...did you know?"

I smiled. "When you look at her, you have a look of fondness."

He chuckled. "I'm that obvious?"

I grinned. "No, but enough for me to see it. So treat her well, ok? She's like a sister to me."

He gave me a thumbs up. "You can count on it. And Sakura? I highly suggest talking to Syaoran about his first love. It might help you find out more about what types of girls he likes." he chuckled. He winked at me and walked through the doors.

I smiled, and that did a fist pump. I was determined to get Li Syaoran to fall in love with me, and I wasn't planning on giving up!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Syaoran did just save Sakura from being hit by a car. Yes, I am that cliche.**

**But I hope you liked it anyway! Please let me know what you think! **

**I'll update soon!**

**Love,**

**Cherri-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You can throw your daggers. Don't worry, I won't get mad.**

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! It's getting harder and harder for me to sit down and write a chapter that I think you guys would enjoy...I hope this makes up for it!**

* * *

><p>Eriol and I walked in together. The rest of the group had already situated themselves in a private room. Eriol explained that it was so people didn't approach them while they were eating.<p>

I slid into the seat next to Syaoran. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was there. He looked like distracted as he talked to Shiiro in a low, quiet voice. I couldn't hear what he was saying, so I focused my attention on Eriol and Tomoyo. He sat down next to her, and I saw a faint redness come to my best friend's cheeks. I saw him lean over to her and whisper something into her ear before her eyes grew large and she turned to look at me.

"Sakura...you broke up with Eriol?" she asked.

Everyone turned to look at me. Even Syaoran, which made my heart pick up. I opened my mouth to reply, but Eriol could sense my distress and answered for me. "She knew I liked someone else, and she said that she liked someone else as well, so it was mutual." he grinned. Syaoran glared at Eriol, which confused me. What was he mad about?

"You like someone else?" asked Meilin, perking up. "You never told me! Spill, Hiirogizawa."

Eriol grinned before turning to Tomoyo again. "Hey...maybe we could have dinner sometime?"

Tomoyo's jaw dropped open wider than I thought possible. She gaped at him, but regained her posture. "Uh...yeah!"

I almost laughed. My Tomoyo, the calm and collected one of the group, said something as unintelligible as "uh...yeah".

Takashi grinned at Eriol. "Mind if you do a double date? Perhaps Chiharu and I could tag along. Provided that she agrees to go on a date with me..." he said, and turned to her.

Chiharu looked like she was about to start hyperventilating and die, but she managed to say "Ohmigoshidloveto", before she starting taking huge breaths of air.

"Then Shiiro and I can take the day off, since you guys aren't doing anything." grinned Meilin, winking at her boyfriend.

"Fantastic. And that leaves Sakura and Sya-" started Takashi. He faded off, and the silence in the room was deafening. Syaoran got up without a word and opened the door to walk out. "Tell me when the food comes," was the only thing he said before closing the door behind him.

"Way to go, Taka-Baka." moaned Meilin. "You got Syaoran in one of his moods again."

"That's because he's too moody in general." chuckled Shiiro.

"Is it because of that girl he met at Penguin Park?" I blurted. I immediately covered my mouth because I hadn't meant to bring that up in front of everyone. Eriol grinned at me, Takashi burst out laughing, Meilin smirked, and Shiiro chuckled, while Tomoyo and Chiharu sat there, confused.

"Who?" asked Chiharu.

"Sakura's biggest love rival." grinned Eriol, crossing his arms. "When we were 8 or 9, we came here and played at Penguin Park a lot. That's where Syaoran met his first love. And to this day, his only love."

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled like they did when she watched romantic movies. "That is so sweet."

I coughed. "You know, one of you could tell me what she was like..."

The corner of Shiiro's lip pulled up in an amused grin. "Nah, we'll let him tell you himself."

I scowled as the door opened and a waitress came in and delivered the food. "Here is your food. Thanks for waiting."

Eriol winked at me. "Sakura, why don't you call Wolf in? He's probably hungry."

I glared at him before standing up and heading out the door. Stepping out of the restaurant, I looked around, spotting him outside.

"Hey, our food is here." I told him, quietly. He looked over at me and nodded.

"T-Takashi says sorry for being stupid, by the way." I stuttered. Under the glow of the streetlight, he almost looked angelic.

He scoffed and said, "Takashi rarely apologizes for his stupidity, Sakura-san. If he did, he'd be apologizing every second."

I laughed, almost surprised at his humor. He gave me a small smile, and then turned around. "Come on. Food's gonna get get cold."

* * *

><p>"Night Sakura!" called Tomoyo. "I'll see you tomorrow! I'll pick you up and we can go to the studio together!"<p>

I waved back. "Thanks for dropping me off, Tomo-chan!"

As her car sped off, I suddenly remembered the look in Syaoran's eyes when he pulled me out of the street. I had seen that look before. How could I have, though? He was never serious in interviews or magazines or concerts. Where had I seen it?

Why was his hug so familiar?

* * *

><p>"Oh, good! You brought us coffees!" grinned Takashi, taking his from Chiharu with a grin. She blushed, and turned around to look at me, mouthing "My life is amazing!"<p>

I grinned at her, handing Meilin and Shiiro their coffee cups. Shiiro nodded a silent thanks and Meilin winked. "Thanks, Kinomoto."

"Not at all. Is Syaoran-kun here yet?" I asked, looking around. Eriol shook his head as he took his cup from Tomoyo. "Wolf is coming late. We aren't letting him come to work until he finishes the lyrics for our new song."

I looked at him. "What song?"

Takashi replied this time. "It's a secret. Syao-pyon came up with it." he said, grinning. Shiiro smirked as he took another sip, and he and Eriol shared a knowing glance.

"What?" I asked. Shiiro focused his attention back to his cup and Eriol flashed an innocent smile. "Nothing Sakura-chan. It's just we found it...interesting that he came up with the idea for that song. He started it a while ago, but he was struggling with lyrics."

"Really? Why? Doesn't Syaoran write most of the lyrics for your band? I was under the impression that it'd be a breeze for him." I said, setting Syaoran's coffee on the table.

Shiiro chuckled before he replied. "The song was one he wrote for the girl he liked way back when. When the song is for someone, it's harder to write. This is Syaoran's big project."

"But when he gets back, we're going to record something else. You ladies want to watch?" grinned Takashi.

Chiharu smiled brightly. "That'd be so cool!" I could tell she was dying to say something to me and Tomoyo, so stepped forward.

"Come on, Tomo, Chiharu, let's get the studio set up." I said. Chiharu practically skipped into the recording studio. As I shut the door, she stared at me with utter disbelief. "Can you believe this. Can you believe this. Is this even real life."

"What's up, Chiharu-chan?" I asked.

"I guess she's just now realized the reality of the situation we're in. I had my realization moment last night when I got home." said Tomoyo. Chiharu grabbed my hands and jumped up and down. "I'm dating Takashi Yamazaki! My idol! Back in secondary school, when I said I was going to date him, I never thought I would be telling the truth!" she laughed.

"Are you girls done yet?" came a laughing voice from the door. Meilin's voice was loud and teasing.

"Ready!" I shouted, opening the door. Takashi appeared in the doorway first, grinning at Chiharu. He kissed her cheek lightly, probably having heard what she just said. I assume it was too much for her to handle, but she just fell over and fainted. Meilin laughed, helping her to her feet as soon as she opened her eyes again.

"S-Sorry." she muttered, completely red.

"Did I miss all the fun?" asked a voice from the doorway. A smirking Syaoran stood leaning against the doorframe and whistled. "What do you know? Takashi actually made a move on a girl. What next? Shiiro's going to announce he's gay? Meilin reveals that she's secretly a man?"

"Shut up." said Meilin, Shiiro and Takashi at the same time. Syaoran just chuckled.

"I'm only kidding. Anyway, let's get the song recorded so I can go home and sleep." he said, already stepping into the studio, putting on headphones. They all stood in front of microphones, getting ready to record. When Shiiro nodded to me, I hit the "play" button, playing the instrumental. Shiiro opened his mouth and began singing.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came _

A electronic but funky instrumental part came on before Syaoran started singing. His sweet voice was filled with a slight mischief.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me_

Eriol took over with a smirking sort of voice. It was interesting to watch their faces when they sang. They really got into it.

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time?_

_Time is slipping away, away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

All of them sang the next part, their voice meshing into one big voice that sounded natural. I marveled at them. They really were passionate about singing.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

Shiiro sang the last line, loud and cleanly.

_I'm glad you came_

Takashi sang the next part with a wink at Chiharu. It was strange hearing Takashi's voice in an almost seductive manner but it was nonetheless amazing.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me_

Syaoran took the next part with a tone of voice that imitated Eriol's from before.

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time?_

_Time is slipping away, away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

They came back together with a brilliant mix of voices.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

Takashi took the next line.

_I'm glad you came_

They "sang" the tune of the instrumental and threw in the solo lines, each guy taking one. Eriol started,

_I'm glad you came_

Takashi followed,

_So glad you came_

Shiiro mirrored Eriol's,

I'm glad you came

And Syaoran sang the last line,

_I'm glad you came_

The music grew soft again, playing only chords like the beginning as Shiiro finished the song.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

The last word echoed for a little bit as the song faded out. When Eriol nodded to me, I hit the "stop", and they took off their headphones. Tomoyo and Chiharu burst into applause as they came out of the studio.

"That was...amazing!" gasped Chiharu. "I can't believe I got to hear my favorite band record in a studio!"

Takashi strode over to her, putting his arm over her shoulders. "Get used to it, Chiharu-chan. You'll hear lots more." She blushed profoundly but grinned anyway.

I turned to Syaoran. "Good job," I said, grinning. He nodded a thanks and walked out of the studio.

I pouted mentally. _Why was he so hard to talk to?_

"Relax, Sakura, give him time to...warm up to you." said Eriol, quietly to me. I nodded.

"Oh! Sorry, I know this is a bad time, but look Sakura! I brought old photos of us!" squealed Tomoyo, reaching into her bag and pulling out a big album. It was dated back 12 years ago-when I was 10.

"Ooh, let's see a little Tomo-chan and Sakura-chan!" said Takashi, taking the book and running to the main lounge. He put it on the coffee table as we all gathered around. Tomoyo flipped it open, point at a picture of her and I when we were 4.

"Awh, you two are adorable," said Meilin, with a grin.

Tomoyo chuckled. "I think so too! But Sakura doesn't." she said, with a grin, looking at me.

"What do you mean?" asked Eriol.

"She's never though she was pretty before. She used to cry when people told her she was pretty and called them liars." she laughed, looking at me.

I blushed. "I don't think I am!"

Tomoyo chuckled. "And the used to flip your hair all the time because that was what super models did, and you wanted to be one!"

I blushed, ignoring the guys sniggering at me. "I was young."

We looked through some more pictures before we came across a torn photo. It was of Tomoyo laughing while I hugged some boy. Half of his face was torn off, leaving onto the surprised look on his face and one of his eyes. I frowned. Who was that boy? I didn't remember him.

"How long ago was this one taken?" I asked, pointing at it.

Tomoyo looked. "I think when we were around 8 or 9. Why?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I...don't remember this boy, bu-" I froze. His eye. I did know it. I had seen it many times, but who's was it?

A loud slam interrupted my thoughts. I turned around to see Syaoran's receding figure heading out the door in a hurry.

"Where's he going?" I asked, confused.

Eriol chuckled. "Don't worry about him. Oh, look at that! We used to..."

His voice was drowned out in the rush of my thoughts. _Was Syaoran mad about something? Who was that boy?_

_Why did he seem so familiar?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the chapter! Thanks for reading you all!**

**I don't own the song that they sang, which was "Glad You Came" by The Wanted.**

**Anyone guess what the song Syaoran's writing for his first love is? ;)**

**Please review, and I will try to have the next chapter up more quickly!**

**Lots of love,**

**Cherri-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Sorry for the delay on uploading this chapter! My creativeness and the ability to write a chapter that I think is interesting and worth being put onto the internet is sadly diminishing. I really hope that you think this chapter is worth your while though! I hope I made up for it, because this is the longest chapter I've ever written in my life! :D**

**I do not own "Person's Magazine" if it's an actual magazine. I didn't think it was so I used it. If it is, I am a disclaimer. **

**Also, I'm messing with the girl's talents, so don't kill me!**

**I don't own God Damn, You're Beautiful by Chester See or Together by Demi Lovato ft. Jason Derulo. I am a disclaimer. Everything goes to their record companies as to who owns it. I don't :)**

**All lyrics in this fanficiton came from Lyrics Mode dot com and the Lyric Wikia app.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Sakura-chan. You know you want an ice cream. My treat. Don't be mad at me!" laughed Tomoyo, pouting at me.<p>

I crossed my arms, giving her an exasperated look. "Tomo-chan, you have to stop showing my baby pictures to everyone! Please! My childhood isn't something that I'd like to be mocked about by the best band in the world!" I sighed.

She smiled fondly at me and then absentmindedly, she rubbed the necklace around her neck. The silver necklace that hung around her neck was one that I suddenly saw her wearing one day. She had shown it to me with a bright grin on her face, telling me that Eriol had gotten it for her. It was a gorgeous necklace. With a pure silver chain, it showcased a gorgeous diamond heart embedded around the edges with smaller diamonds, all different colors, giving it a rainbow-like appearance.

"That necklace really is pretty." I said, smiling at it. Her eyes widened, looking down at the diamond heart as if she hadn't known what she was doing (since she probably didn't) and smiled fondly at it. I honestly couldn't stop myself from feeling jealous of her. Syaoran was still being rather cold to me.

"I know, right? I couldn't believe it when he gave it to me." she said, breathlessly, turning to look at it from different angles. "It's unbelievable. If this is a dream, I really hope I don't wake up."

I laughed, as we walked down the street, heading towards a magazine stand. "Relax, Tomoyo, it's not a dream."

She smiled, "That's what I like to hear. And an- whoa. Sakura, why are you on that magazine?"

I frowned, looking at my best friend. "What are you talking about? What magazine? I'm not on a magazine."

She was staring right at the latest issue of Person magazine, the most popular gossip magazine in Japan. I started running towards the stand when I saw the cover, and my mouth fell open. I didn't know how to react to it. Was I happy? Afraid? Mad? I wasn't sure.

On the front cover, there showed a picture of me in Syaoran's arms. I recognized it to be from the time that he had saved me from getting hit by a car. The headline broadcasted: _"Does Li Syaoran have a girlfriend?"_

Tomoyo grabbed a copy and quickly set some money on the counter before she dashed in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" I asked, following her quickly.

She looked at me with a slight smile as her eyes were filled with amusement. "We need to show it to the boys. Particularly Li-kun."

* * *

><p>The door slammed open as Tomoyo hurried in, with me following closely after.<p>

Eriol looked up. "Tomoyo? What's wrong?"

The entire band was huddled on the couch, looking at Tomoyo. She cleared her throat, opened the magazine, and read aloud: "Does Li Syaoran have a girlfriend?"

Syaoran's eyes widened as he looked at the cover, but he didn't say a word until Tomoyo finished reading the small article.

"'What's this? The heartthrob, Li Syaoran from SETS, or as we like to call him, 'Mr. Single' was caught with some unknown brown-eyed girl in Japan. He has never been known to have had a girlfriend before, and has turned down major stars like Kina Washiwara! What's with this rather plain looking girl that has sparked our Wolf's interest? They have not been confirmed to be a couple yet, and sources report that this girl has never been spotted with SETS before. Who is this random girl?'"

The reactions, I must admit, were pretty funny.

Tomoyo frowned at the paper. "Sakura is –not- plain looking."

Eriol's mouth dropped open with surprise, as he stared at the headline. It appeared that he was still trying to comprehend what the article was talking about.

Takashi pointed his finger at Syaoran and then at me. Then Syaoran. Then me. He pointed between us back and forth, snickering loudly. Eriol slapped his hand down, giving him a dirty look.

Shiiro's reaction was the calmest, as he whipped out his cell phone, pressed a few numbers, and held it to his ear. "Hello, Terada? Hey, it's Shiiro." At first, I was wondering how he could be calling someone at a moment like this, but then I realized Terada was the band's publicist as well.

Honestly, my only reaction was: "You turned down Kina Washiwara?"

Syaoran's reaction was like full on fury. He snatched the magazine from Tomoyo, his eyes scanning the paper, as if he was double checking, or confirming that Tomoyo wasn't just messing with him. His lips drew up in a snarl as he finished reading. "WHAT THE HELL."

There was silence after Syaoran shouted. Shiiro broke the silence first. "Yep, that was Syaoran, Terada. No, he isn't pleased."

Takashi chuckled, crossing his arms, muttering something to Eriol. I caught the words, "Syaoran", "Sakura", and "be suspicious", but I couldn't string them together to make sense.

Eriol laughed before he cleared his throat. His face turned serious as Syaoran gave the two of them what I call, the "Death Glare".

Shiiro hung up the phone, and sat quietly before speaking to us again. "Terada is going to talk to the editors. We can't really do anything about it, though."

"Sakura is –not- plain!" repeated Tomoyo, still frowning. "I'm her designer. I take that as a personal insult."

"Then, love, we'll make her obviously not plain." chuckled Eriol, standing up and slinging his arm around her shoulder. "You know, the band and I have thought about something, Sakura-chan. You know 'The Saltwater Room' topped the charts?"

I gasped. "It did? I knew it! It's so catchy, I was sure it would've!"

Shiiro spoke this time. "Yes, but it has gained the most official reviews that we've ever had about a song. The majority of them were about you, Sakura-chan."

Takashi chipped in. "So we got a lot of calls and we talked to Terada, and basically-"

"-We're offering you a contract deal. With us." finished Eriol, grinning.

Syaoran was still scowling, as if he was unable to get over the magazine. I didn't remember ever seeing much gossip about Syaoran, so I suppose hitting the tabloids was annoying to him. Either that, or he seriously did not want the world to think that he and I was a couple.

Shiiro seemed to read my mind. "Relax, Sakura. Syaoran's only mad because he always tries so hard to stay out of the tabloids, and this time, he's hit the front page. Don't take it personally."

I shook my head, clearing away any negative thoughts. Was this real life? My absolute favorite band in the world...was offering me a record deal? I was speechless with joy. After a long pause, I stuttered a very unintelligent reply. "I-I-I...W-Well of course! I can't believe this is actually happening!"

"AH!" squealed Tomoyo, her eyes sparkling. She clasped her hands together, staring at me with bright eyes, speaking quickly in her soft voice. "This is a dream come true for you, isn't it Sakura-chan? You know, it'd be a dream come true for me if you would let me continue designing your clothes for any public appearances, concerts, or music videos that might occur in the future." she said, taking my hands, still starry-eyed.

I smiled, sweatdropping slightly. "Of course, Tomoyo, you know that neither you or I would let someone else design my clothes."

"Oh, this is perfect," she breathed. "And once Chiharu gets back, she'll be so surprised to hear!"

"Where is Chiharu-chan?" asked Takashi, perking up.

"She's at dance practice." replied Tomoyo, with a nod.

"Oh, that's right, she started a new hip hop class, yes?" I asked, turning to Tomoyo.

"That's right." she nodded.

"Is she any good?" asked Shiiro, turning to us lazily, his phone still tightly in his hands.

"She's been taking dance classes since she was little, so I'd say so." I replied, confused as to why Shiiro was curious.

"Good. You'll need a choreographer, and Meilin is ours." he said, with a slight chuckle.

"Meilin-chan is your choreographer?" I asked, amazed.

"That's right." said a voice from the door. I turned just as Meilin did a side shuffle into the room with a smug sort of grin. "Congrats, Miss Kinomoto, about the record deal."

"Thank you. But wait, what about my debt I have to the band?" I asked, frowning. "Is the record deal adding more to the debt?"

"It's the opposite. We'll take the amount you owe us from your song sales." said Eriol, crossing his arms with a slight grin. "So you don't need to worry."

"Oh by the way, you might want to find a song writer within the next couple days, because your first gig is next Saturday with us at the Kyoko Theatre downtown. We have a big concert then, and that's where your debut is." said Shiiro, absentmindedly.

My mouth dropped, and I started panicking. "What? Next Saturday? Today's Monday! I-I...how am I supposed to get a song done by then?"

"You can get a song writer." pointed out Takashi.

"Out of the question. Sakura disapproves of the whole 'someone else writing her song for her' idea." said, Tomoyo, planting her hands on her hips.

"Then she'll have to write it."

"I have to write a song in 5 days?"

"Pretty much." said Shiiro, not looking up.

"When was this decided? You could've told me!"

"It was on short-notice for us as well, Sakura. But the catch is that it can be a duet. I suggest you duet with Syaoran?" said Eriol, nodding towards the amber-haired boy who was still fuming about the magazine article.

Syaoran hadn't said a word at all, but once he was mentioned he glared at Eriol, then me, then Eriol again, then finally back to me. He sighed and threw the article onto the table, crossing his arms. He looked away as he replied hesitantly. "I can help you start on a duet idea for us."

My cheeks flushed immediately, but I took a deep breath, and smiled calmly. "Thank you, Syaoran. I would appreciate it a lot."

He stood up, and stuck his hands in the pockets of his cargo shirt as he trudged into the instrument room, turning to look at me at the last second, jerking his head into the room before disappearing into it.

Takashi laughed as I stood up. "Don't have _too_ much fun in there and do _not_ do anything naughty." he called after me with a wink.

I shot him a look as he grinned childishly at me. I didn't say anything, for Syaoran took the words out of my mouth.

"SHUT UP, YAMAZAKI." he called from the other room just as I reached the door. I entered, hearing Takashi's chuckle and Tomoyo's soft giggle before I shut the door behind me.

* * *

><p>Syaoran sat lazily in one of the chairs in the back, his hands placed behind his head, flattening his messy brown locks.<p>

"Sit." he said, as he kicked a chair towards me.

I sat down obediently and looked around the room, picking up a guitar that sat against the wall. He raised an eyebrow at me. "That's an extremely valuable guitar. Are you sure you want to be holding it?" he asked, leaning towards me. His face showed no emotion, other than his eyes that had a hint of a teasing look in them. I wasn't sure.

My lips formed an "o" shape as I quickly handed him the guitar. "You're right."

"Don't think that I still don't trust you, Kinomoto. I was kidding." he said, handing it back to me. "So. What ideas do you have?"

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the afternoon in the instrument room: a guitar in Syaoran's lap and a notepad and pen in my hands, with a laptop placed on a table near the two of us. As we were working, I realized Syaoran changed. He was gentle, other than when he was trying to figure out what chords would be best to use for certain parts of the song. Even so, when he was frustrated, he was still adorable. Every time, he would scowl, and ruffle his already messy hair, strumming a few different chords before his eyes lit up and he clicked something on his laptop. It was the same routine every time he was annoyed.<p>

We actually worked until 8 that night, and once we emerged from the instrument room, we found the office to be deserted.

"Figures. The guys usually leave around 7 at latest on a day when we aren't working on anything big." mumbled Syaoran as he stretched his arms out.

"Apparently. It would've been nice if they told us though." I grumbled, frowning since Tomoyo was my ride home. I sighed. I had to walk back.

"Well we were busy. The guys know better than to interrupt me when I'm here. Besides, we got a lot done today. I'll ask the guys to help in finishing the background track, and we can lay down some vocals tomorrow."

I turned to him, about to thank him for his help when a loud roaring sound interrupted us. I blushed, covering my stomach with my hands. "Sorry! I didn't eat much today, and I didn't realize I was hungry earlier!"

A hint of a smile cracked upon his lips, shaking his head. "You're still the same af-" he started, freezing suddenly. His smile disappeared and his eyebrows furrowed. "I mean, I'll treat you to a late dinner then."

I was surprised. He wanted to have dinner with me? Now? "N-No! You don't have to do that!"

"Well, I want to." he said, looking down at me, from the 6 inches of height that he had over me. "Wait a minute."

He turned to a cabinet, opening the bottom drawer, handing me a pink baseball hat.

"Put it on." he instructed, placing another baseball cap on his messy brown hair securely.

"Uhm, why?" I asked, holding the hat in my hands with a frown.

"We're going into public. You were on the front page of s magazine. People still might recognize you." he said, taking the hat from my fingers, pulling it tightly onto my head. His fingers lingered on the bill of the hat before he stepped away, opening the door for me. "What are you hungry for?"

"Oh, anything," I replied, stepping out of the office, flicking the light switch to turn out the lights. "When I get hungry, I'll really eat anything at all, so it's your choice."

He closed the door behind him and checked his watch. "Most of the fancy restaraunt places will be closing within an hour or so...I guess we could go-"

"No!" I said, loudly and suddenly. Syaoran turned to look at me, lowering his arm with an amused look. "I meant that I didn't want to go anywhere fancy."

"Then what do you propose?" he asked, frowning.

I frowned, extending a long, slender digit and tapped my chin. "Well, what if we just bought an American style burger at the sandwich shop nearby? It'll be easiest." I nodded.

He looked at me, surprised, "Really?"

"Really. But I guess you don't go to smaller places since you're probably more used to eating fancy all the time." I said, blushing as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I haven't been to the sandwich shop that you're referring to. but I've been to other shops. I was just surprised because...because I hadn't done it in a while." he said, nodding. He slid his hands back into his pockets and looked at me.

"Well, that sandwich shop is really good, I can assure you." I said, with a smile. Syaoran looked at me and smiled slightly back before he turned his eyes back to the path in front of him.

* * *

><p>We walked the rest of time in silence. I really couldn't think of anything to say to him, and he didn't seem like he wanted to talk either. It wasn't until we actually reached the sandwich shop that he spoke to me. "Why'd you choose this place?"<p>

I looked at him, surprised. "This place has always been my favorite sandwich shop."

"There are other shops that are just as good, or better in Tomoeda." he pointed out, raising his eyebrows at me.

"I don't think so," I said, shaking my head. "This shop has been here since I was a little girl, and the owner was always so sweet to me and my family.

"You know," I said, suddenly remembering. "I used to come here as a little kid with my friends and we'd get free sandwiches." I laughed.

He nodded as he held the door for me and we walked in.

Suoh-san, or Mr. Suoh, the owner of the shop, was an elderly man who had an incredible memory and kind heart. I liked him quite a lot for that reason. He smiled at me when he spotted me.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! I was wondering when I'd see you again." he smiled, kindly, as he wiped his hands on his green apron, adjusting his spectacles as he leaned over the counter towards Syaoran and I. "What have you been up to? You haven't stopped in for a while."

"Sorry, Suoh-san, my life has turned...crazy these past weeks." I said, with an apologetic smile. "But I've been given a record deal!"

His eyes brightened. "That's lovely news, Sakura-chan. I'm so happy to hear that."

"Yes! And it's all thanks to Syaoran!" I said, smiling, as I gestured to him.

Syaoran bowed slightly from the mention, nodding to the older man. "Hello."

Suoh-san turned to Syaoran-kun for the first time, and his eyes suddenly widened. "Ah, you've grown up!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. What? They knew each other? Syaoran told me he hadn't been here before.

"I heard you were big in the social media," continued Suoh-san. "Well, actually I saw one of my customers left a magazine here and you were the front page. It was rather surprising!" he chuckled.

"Wait a minute," I said, interrupting him. "You know Syaoran-kun? How do you know him? Syaoran said he hadn't come here before."

"Yes, you must be mixing me up with someone else." said Syaoran, rather stiffly.

"Nonsense." said Suoh-san, staring at Syaoran intensely. "I remember quite a few things and I remember this young man coming into my shop with a little girl 10 or more years ago. He even bowed the same way as he did just now! You know," said Suoh-san, straightening his glasses, "That little girl might've been-"

"I'm sure you've gotten me mixed up with someone else, Suoh-sama." interrupted Syaoran, flatly. Suoh-san look at him strangely until a look of understanding flickered in his eyes. He nodded as he wiped his hands on his apron.

"Perhaps I did get it wrong. Anyway, what can I get you kids today?" he asked, smiling.

"We'll have two of your American specials." I said, holding up two fingers.

"Of course, Sakura-chan. In celebration for your new record deal, it's on the house for the two of you." he said kindly. "I'm so glad for you."

"Thank you so much." I smiled, bowing. His eyes twinkled as I led Syaoran to a table by the window. Syaoran tugged the baseball cap further down over his eyes, sighing.

I looked at him as I sat down, setting my hands in my lap. "Wasn't that weird? How Suoh-san thought he had seen you before?" I asked, looking at him.

"Really strange." he agreed, propping his arm up on the table, resting his chin on his palm.

Our food came and mainly we ate in silence. I took a deep breath once we were both finished. I needed to ask.

"Hey...Syaoran? Could you tell me what that girl was like? The girl from your childhood?" I asked, slowly and hesitantly.

He looked at me warily. "Why do you want to know?"

I shrugged and he sighed. "She was a really klutzy girl and got herself into trouble all the time. Sometimes she was more of a boy than a girl. She was really dense, immature and insane." he said, looking rather downcast.

I raised an eyebrow at him. _Why'd he like her then?_

"But, she also had this part of her...that just made me happy. She was so dense but it was cute. She was really forgetful too. Whenever she smiled, I remembered that I loved it so much, I'd do whatever I could to make her smile last." he said, smiling absentmindedly.

His smile was so full of happiness and fondness that my heart sank slightly. "Wow, you really like that girl." I noted. "Have you seen her? After the time when you were little."

He glanced over at me and then looked away. "Yeah. She doesn't know I like her though, so it's not like it matters."

I frowned. "What do you mean? Of course it matters!" I took a deep breath. "If you really like this girl, she needs to know! You can't hide your feelings about it forever or she'll be taken before you know it!"

He smiled slightly. "Huh. I never thought of it like that."

"Well you should." I said, frowning. "You can't always be shy! Sometimes you have to put yourself out there!" I sighed and looked at him. "So that's why...I should probably tell you that I like you. I really do."

His eyes widened slightly, but he didn't say anything as he waited for me to finish.

"At first you really were my celebrity crush, but after I really got to know you, and despite everything that's happened, I think I really do like you. For you." I said, exhaling. "But I know...there's that girl you like. I respect that, and I want you to get her. You sound like you really like her, so I won't stand in your way. I'll move on, I promise." I said, smiling.

He was silent for a few more moments before he looked at me. "Sakura...about that girl...you kno-"

"Excuse me?" interrupted a voice. Both of our heads snapped towards the voice, wide eyed and surprised. A girl about 16 or 17 stood in front of our table, fidgeting nervously. She was looking at Syaoran. "Um...this may be a strange question, but are you Li Syaoran?"

"Ah...yes, but keep it a secret, can you?" he said, smiling broadly as he gave the girl a wink.

She squealed and blushed madly. I knew how she must've been feeling. "Oh, of course! C-Could I get a picture and an autograph? If you aren't too busy?"

"Absolutely." he said. He posed sweetly as the girl leaned in to take a photo with him and he signed his name on her napkin with a flourish. He gave her a warm smile as she thanked him and walked off, looking as if she was radiating happiness.

"You're a totally different person around your fans, Syaoran-kun." I teased, as we stood up, heading out the door. "You're a lot nicer." I said, nudging him playfully.

"The guys joke that I'm an angel around the press but a demon around those who are close to me." he said, smiling thoughtfully.

"Well I'd agree." I huffed, teasing him.

"Har Har. Now how are you getting home?" he asked. "Is your car at the office?"

"Erm, no, Tomoyo was supposed to be my ride back, but it's not a big deal. I'll walk." I nodded.

"Your place is a 30 minute walk from here." he noted, raising an eyebrow. "Someone could come and molest you or something."

I frowned. "I'd like to continue being optimistic and assume nothing like that will happen."

"I'll drive you." he offered, already heading back in the direction of the office.

"N-No! It's alright, I don't mind walking! Honest!" I said, blushing.

"I insist. Quit whining, Kinomoto. I'm driving you back." he said, without turning around. I sighed, following him quickly.

* * *

><p>Our ride home was pleasant. Syaoran smiled a lot more around me and spoke to me much more than he had done before. It made me feel incredibly happy. It was hard to explain.<p>

I was almost disappointed when he pulled up in the driveway. He turned to look at me. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Thanks for the great dinner suggestion." he said, with a smile.

"No, not at all! Thank you for driving me back!" I said, unbuckling my seat belt.

"Ah Sakura?" he asked, looking at me. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you."

My face erupted into flames. My mind was foggy as I clambered out of his car and back into my home. As soon as I shut the door, I sat down with my back to the door and pulled out my cellphone, hitting speed dial "one".

"Hello? Tomoyo? You aren't going to believe this."

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by extremely quickly. Most of it was just preparation for the concert on Saturday. Tomoyo messing with a outfit design, Chiharu moping about the lack of dance steps necessary for the song Syaoran and I were performing, and a lot of test runs.<p>

As for Syaoran, he still was nicer and sweeter to me, but he seemed to had completely ignored the kiss. I felt like I was overreacting. He kissed your -cheek- Sakura! That's not that big! He kissed you once on the lips before! Even though he was drunk...

So by the time Saturday actually came, we had ran through the entire concert at least 5 times. I was almost sick of it. But nonetheless, the butterflies in my stomach fluttered as Tomoyo helped me into my dress on that Saturday afternoon.

She had spent a long time on it, fussing about the design and fabric and all that. She told me there was no way anyone would call me plain after this.

"Tomoyo, I'm going to fail."

"You aren't going to fail, Sakura-chan." said Tomoyo, straightening my dress. It was a cream colored, flowy dress that had bottom hem that extended as it went behind me, like a "high-low hem" fashion, she had told me. It wasn't extremely fancy in style, but Tomoyo knew it made me look better than if it was a dress with sequins and lace plastered all over it.

"Yes, Sakura, you'll do fine." chirped Chiharu, as she pulled my long hair into the curling iron, giving me soft waves.

"But what if I fail and everyone hates me?" I whined.

"Don't whine, you'll ruin your make up." reminded Tomoyo, strictly but teasingly. "Besides you'll do excellently. I know it. Syaoran will be there too."

"Hey!" called Takashi, bursting into the room. He grinned at me. "Looking lovely, Sakura-chan. Syaoran's going on with Eriol and Shiiro right now. Come watch." he laughed, motioning me to head towards the stage. It wasn't extremely easy to walk in the heels Tomoyo had threw me into but I managed as I peeked over at the stage where Syaoran stood at the mic, Eriol and Shiiro behind him. Eriol carried a violin, which he had perched on his shoulders as Shiiro placed his long finger over the keys of the grand piano.

Shiiro started off with a beautiful accompaniment, and Eriol played the ringing melody. It sounded absolutely perfect.

"What song is this?" I whispered.

"It's called 'God Damn, You're Beautiful'." whispered Takashi in reply.

Syaoran picked up his mic, licked his lips and sang softly but clearly.

_On the days I can't see your eyes,_

_I don't even want to, open mine._

_On the days I can't see your smile,_

_Well I'd rather sit, wait the while._

_For the days I know you'll be near,_

_'Cause a day without you, it just isn't fair._

_See the days I can hear you voice,_

_I'm left without a choice._

_'Cause I get weak in the knees,_

_Fall head over heels baby,_

_And every other cheesy cliche'._

_Yes I'm swept off my feet,_

_Oh my heart skips a beat._

_But there's really only one thing to say._

_God damn you're beautiful to me,_

_You're everything, yeah that's beautiful_

_Yes to me, Ohhh_

_I can't find the words to explain,_

_Just how much you got me going insane._

_When you speak to me sometimes we'll find,_

_Oh I stutter my words, I say never mind._

_'Cause even when you just walk by,_

_Well I look around to seem occupied._

_'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide,_

_Yeah, all of these feelings inside._

_'Cause I get weak in the knees,_

_Fall head over heels baby,_

_And every other cheesy cliche'._

_Ohh I'm swept off my feet,_

_My heart skips a beat._

_But there's really only one thing to say._

_God damn you're beautiful to me, Ohhh_

_You're everything, Yeah, that's beautiful_

_Yes to me, Ohhh_

_Yes to me, Ohhh_

_Yeah you're beautiful..._

_Yeah you're beautiful..._

_God damn, you're beautiful,_

_To me,_

_To me._

I couldn't help but applaud madly as he finished. It was really, the most beautiful song that I had ever heard in my life.

The crowd seemed to agree as they cheered loudly. All of the boys came off stage and they grinned at me.

"Taka, go announce. Good luck, Kinomoto-san." smiled Shiiro.

I took a deep breath as I heard Takashi's voice come over the speakers. "Next, the SETS new artist, Sakura Kinomoto featuring Li Syaoran, singing 'Together'!"

The crowd cheered as I stepped on stage. Suddenly, I wasn't even nervous at all. I felt at home here. I felt comfortable.

The metallic chords started as I raised the microphone to my lips, closing my eyes.

_Remember love_

_Remember you and me_

_Remember everything we shared, on this planet when we cared_

_Remember hearts_

_Remember unity_

_Remember laughing neighbors, without expecting favors_

I opened my eyes and smiled as I started adding actions to my singing.

_Why be afraid, to make an honest mistake_

_If you acknowledge the pain, and you wanna change_

_You can get through anything_

The music paused for half a second as the chorus blasted through the speakers. I smiled, loving the feeling of being a performer.

_Do you remember at all?_

_People walking hand in hand_

_Can we feel that love again?_

_Can you imagine it all?_

_If we all could get along_

_Then we all could sing this song together_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Singin'_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Syaoran stepped on stage for his part, dressed in a leather jacket, a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers, totally countering my own attire. The crowd screamed when he made his appearance, and to be honest, I wanted to as well. He looked at me when he sang, approaching me playfully.

_Look at me, look at you_

_Now look at me again, see we're not so different_

_Look around, what do you see?_

_With throwing things outside our window, we don't care to keep it clean_

_I had a dream, beauty was only skin deep_

_And if we all just believe, that it's all we need_

_Nothing else can set you free_

I came in again with the chorus, belting it out as Syaoran tried to get the crowd going, and pumped up. He added his own ornaments in as I sang the main chorus. It sounded beautiful.

_Do you remember at all?_

_People walking hand in hand_

_Can we feel that love again?_

_Can you imagine it all?_

_If we all could get along_

_Then we all could sing this song together_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Singin'_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

I turned the crowd with shrugged shoulders, singing a line of advice.

_If we could throw away the hate, and make love last another day_

_Don't give up just for today, life would be so simple_

Syaoran countered my part, with a grin.

_And they may talk about us, but they will never stop us_

He walked over, and took my hand tightly in his as we sang the next line in perfect harmony.

_We'll keep, singin'_

We continued the song, adding in ornaments and extra parts and countermelodies into the original chorus, our eyes never leaving each other's.

_(Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Come on we'll keep singin'_

_(Singin'_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Do you remember at all?_

_People walking hand in hand_

_Can we feel that love again?_

_Can you imagine it all?_

_If we all could get along_

_Then we all could sing this song together_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Come on, come on, come on, singin'_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Hold your hand of your neighbor_

_Singin'_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Come on, singin' with me_

_Singin'_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

The crowd shrieked and roared with thunderous applause. Syaoran took my hand and we bowed together, grinning. "Thank you all! Have a good night!" he called, as the curtain fell. Once it did, he grinned at me.

I couldn't control myself. I shrieked and hugged him tightly. "YES!"

"Whoa, did Syaoran propose to you or something?" chuckled Takashi's voice, as he approached us, laughing. "Good job, you two."

"Sakura-chan!" called Tomoyo, as she hurried over to hug me. "That was beyond stunning, and I was able to catch it all on camera! This is a dream come true!" she smiled, as Chiharu came up behind her, holding a bouquet of flowers. She handed them to me with a bright grin.

"Marvelous job, Sakura!" she laughed, hugging me.

I laughed happily. I couldn't believe it! I did it!

"Good job, Sakura." came a low voice. I didn't recognize it at first but once I turned to hear the speaker, I gasped.

"Haru?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaah I'm bringing a character in!**

**And Haru will be a guy. What role do you think he plays? :D**

**Please review! I really love to hear what you guys have to say!**

**I'll see you all sooner than before with the next chap!**

**Love,**

**Cherri**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm here! I'm here!**

**So sorry for the long wait, everyone. This chapter was half finished for a long time. I recently found it again and finished it. **

**I really enjoyed what you guys think about Haru! Most of your predictions were pretty spot on, but then again, I'm pretty predictable aren't I? **

**Anyway, enjoy this long-awaited chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Haru!" I exclaimed, bustling over with my arms stretched out, giving him a tight hug.<p>

"Hello, Sakura-chan. You're looking well," he said, hugging me back, giving me a warm grin.

Haru Hiwara was one of my oldest friends from school. We had met in secondary school, and we had been good friends since.

I stepped back to look at him, almost surprised. Haru, who had once been a tall, stocky, awkward boy with glasses, braces and long-ish black hair had definitely filled out. A quite muscular and tanned man with a bright and clean smile, curly black hair and clear brown eyes had replaced the once awkward boy. Most girls would definitely classify him as "hot".

"Oh wow, Haru-kun, I barely recognized you! You look…great!" I laughed, holding his arms.

He released me, laughing. "Thanks Sakura. You haven't changed much-you're still as pretty as you were before."

A faint blush covered my cheeks, as I just laughed awkwardly to cover it up.

"Oh, my. Hiwara-kun, is that you?" asked Tomoyo, coming closer.

"Oh, Daidouji-san, you look as great as ever as well." He smiled.

"How…did you get back here?" asked Syaoran, with a frown. He glared at Haru, folding his arms.

"I know one of the people backstage," smiled Haru, extending a hand. "I'm Hiwara Haru. Nice to meet you. I'm a big fan of your work."

Syaoran stiffly extended his hand and gripped Haru's hand rather tightly as he shook it.

"So how do you know this guy?" asked Eriol, coming up behind Tomoyo, sliding his arm around her waist.

"We went to secondary school with him, and then high school until he moved to…the United States, was it?" I asked, turning to look at him.

Haru slid his hand back into his pocket. "Yes. Los Angeles."

"How was it there?" I asked, smiling. "I'd love to visit there sometime."

"Overall, L.A. was great. I have so many stories though," Haru chuckled.

"Great, great, but we don't have time to listen to all of them. Looks like we'll have to save them for another time," Syaoran announced, walking over to the curtain. "Seeing as we need to pack up and all. Technically you shouldn't even be here."

"Oh, lighten up, Syaoran-kun, he's a good friend," I smiled, looking up at Haru.

"Li-sama is right though. And I guess the stories will have to be for another time. Sakura-chan, are you doing anything tomorrow afternoon?"

I thought for a moment, looking over at Eriol and Syaoran. "Well, I have a day off tomorrow, so yes, I am," I nodded.

Haru flashed a smile at me. "Great. Maybe we can go to a café or something tomorrow and catch up?"

"What, you aren't going to invite Daidouji-chan?" asked Syaoran, crossing his arms as he materialized beside me.

"Oh. Daidouji-san is welcome to join us if she would want to," Haru replied, smiling pleasantly at Tomoyo.

"As lovely as an offer that is, I'll decline. I believe Eriol and I have something planned?" she asked, turning to the boy on her left.

He smiled, "Indeed we do."

"Well then, I'd love to join you." I smiled.

"Great. It's a date," Haru grinned, winking at me.

I laughed, nodding to him. "I guess it is!"

"Eriol, Tomoyo, a word please?" Syaoran asked, suddenly. His eyes looked cold and hard – the same as the first day I had met him.

"Yeah, sure," Eriol replied, leading Tomoyo to a back corner of the stage. I watched them, confused. What was going on?

Haru interrupted my thoughts. "Well then, I should probably be going. I think I might've over extended my welcome. Li-sama doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Oh, don't worry about Syaoran-kun. I'm pretty sure he hated me for a while. He's just now learned to tolerate me, I think," I laughed, turning to Haru.

"I don't know why he would dislike you, Sakura-chan. You're so beautiful and talented and perfect," Haru smiled, taking my hand.

A blush filled my cheeks. "Hoe, that's sweet, but you don't have to flatter me like that!"

He smiled charmingly, pressing a kiss to my cheek – the one that Syaoran hadn't kissed that one night. "I'm telling the truth. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Sakura, and you were absolutely lovely tonight."

My face reddened even further. "T-Thanks!"

He waved two fingers at me before he slid his hands into his pockets, disappearing through the backstage door.

I smiled to myself. I didn't remember Haru being so forward! He must've gotten a lot better in America. He seemed so different; yet still the same after all of these years. I remembered the days when I would eat lunch with him at school when no one else would sit with him.

Suddenly remembering, I turned to look at Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran. They seemed to have been looking at me, but as soon as I looked over, all three of them glanced away. Syaoran's face looked angry almost, Eriol looked almost smug, and Tomoyo's looked incredibly confused.

"Hey, is everything alright?" I asked, approaching the three.

Eriol's face cleared of emotion as he smiled brightly at me. "Everything's just fine, Sakura-chan. Why?"

"You guys look a little bit…" I hesitated, looking around at the three. Tomoyo was smiling softly, though I knew it was a fake smile. Syaoran was avoiding my eyes, with his arms crossed and the stony expression still on his face. "…Upset."

"Nothing, nothing, Sakura. Come on, let's get the make up off of your face," Tomoyo said, ushering me towards the door. "If you leave it on, it'll clog up your pores and leave pimples and spots on it in the morning! We wouldn't want that to happen to our lovely Miss Sakura, would we?"

I laughed nervously, looking at Tomoyo. "But really, Tomoyo, what's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing, Sakura-chan. We were just talking about…a schedule problem, that's all." Tomoyo pushed me towards a sink. She stood behind me as I began to wash my face.

"So…Hiwara-kun seems quite different. You were good friends with him when you were younger, weren't you?" asked Tomoyo, quietly.

"Hai,"I replied, drying my face with a towel. "In secondary school, he used to eat alone during lunch and keep to himself, so I thought I should make him a little bit less lonely. He used to have such low self-confidence, so I'm glad that he's gained a lot over the years." I smiled softly to myself.

"Do you like him?" she asked me, looking at me with a sideways expression. "I mean, if you decided you didn't like Syaoran-kun anymore…"

"Oh no," I smiled, "Haru and I are just friends. Besides, I'm sure he has a girlfriend in America or something!"

"Right, right," nodded Tomoyo, falling silent afterwards.

"Why did you want to know?" I asked Tomoyo, turning to look at her.

"Oh, I was just curious," she grinned. "He does seem quite different."

"I'm sure he's still the same old Haru on the inside though," I grinned.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan! Over here!" called the voice that sounded almost foreign to me. I turned around to see Haru sitting at one of the far tables, away from all of the others.<p>

It was nice outside. He had texted me later last night, asking me to meet him at the Kokoshika Café. Unfortunately, I had no idea where that was, so it took me a little bit longer to meet him. By that, I meant 45 minutes.

"Haru-kun! I'm so sorry, I got lost," I apologized, approaching him. He stood up, pulling out the chair for me.

"Don't be sorry, Sakura, it's fine," he assured me, taking his seat after I did. "I should've sent you directions. It's my fault."

I shot him a sideways look. "Haru, how many times have I told you that not everything is your fault?" I flashed a bright smile at him. "Don't worry so much, it was my fault. Stop apologizing!"

He chuckled softly, handing me a sleek, brown leather-covered menu. "Sorry."

I looked at him again, and we both burst out laughing.

"Ah, this seems like old times, doesn't it?" he asked, wiping the corner of his eye.

"It does. It barely seems like much has changed. Though that's not true of course. Look at you! You've really filled out, and you look like a model on a magazine!" I smiled, gesturing to him.

"The same could be said for you, though, Sakura. Then again, you've always looked gorgeous," he said, smiling at me with a sense of fondness.

I blushed. "So tell me how America was."

"Great, great." He went on to tell me about his high school experience there, and how strange the adjustment from the Japanese to English school system was. The waiter came by, took our orders, and handed us our drinks back by the time he described his experience at his University, and how he was trying to transfer back to Japan. He was studying for a writing major, he told me. That suited him perfectly. I nodded along, smiling every now and then. He was just like I remembered he was – sweet, modest, and very descriptive!

"…And so now I'm looking around at the different colleges," he finished, with a smile.

I laughed. "That sounds incredible, Haru. Do you have a girlfriend? Will she be coming with you if you move back?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Though I've had many offers, I've never gone out with anyone."

"Why's that?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"I've always liked a girl, and now that I'm back, I'm hoping that she likes me back, and that I can be with her," he explained, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks that were now pulled up with a bashful smile.

"Awh!" I cooed, putting my hands together. "That's so sweet! Who is it?"

Haru looked straight at me, with a small smile. "You."

I sort of froze, the smile falling from my face with each passing second. My hands fell apart, and I looked at him. "For real?"

He nodded. "Ever since 6th grade, when I first saw you, I've always had a crush on you. Then, when you started to sit with me at lunch and talked to me, I felt incredibly happy. I just never got the courage to tell you. So now I am," he stated, bluntly and straightforwardly.

I did not how to react. "I…I…"

"So…will you be my girlfriend, Sakura-chan?" he asked me, looking at me.

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't reply. Unfortunately, at that same time, I spotted a copy of the magazine with me and Syaoran on the front cover on a newsstand by the entrance of the café.

Haru followed my gaze, staring at the magazine cover. His shoulders slumped slightly and he looked back at me, his smile faded. "Unless you like someone else."

"It's not that I… I mean…" I rambled. I took a deep breath and looked at him. "I would really like to go out with you-" I started. Suddenly, my cheek flashed with heat – right where Syaoran had kissed it before. My lips tingled from that one drunken kiss he gave me. Did I still like him? Was there a chance that he liked me? Most likely not…

Haru sat across from me, still, patiently and silently waiting for an answer.

"I…I don't know yet. I will let you know though, and I'll let you know soon," I nodded, standing up. "Sorry, I just…need to go back to the studio... uhm, can I call you later tonight? I'll give you my answer then, I promise."

He nodded, forcing a smile. "Yes, sure. Take your time."

I bowed to him awkwardly before I dashed out of the café.

_I need to talk to Syaoran._

* * *

><p>I burst through the doors of the studios. I knew that he must still be here – I had heard he was working his song today.<p>

Throwing open the doors, I shouted, "Syaoran!"

I stopped in my tracks immediately as soon as I saw him. He stood in the middle of the lounge area, with a tall, thin very glamorous girl's arms slung around his neck. As both of them turned to look at me, I recognized the other girl immediately.

Kina Washiwara. Actress.

Way in Syaoran's league.

Way better than I was.

I awkwardly stepped back. "Uhm, never mind, I'll er…come back later then."

I rushed out of the door before either of them could say anything. I hurried along the streets, heading back to my apartments, my eyes stinging with tears.

_Good going, Sakura. You're so stupid. How could you think that Syaoran liked you when there were girls like Kina Washiwara asking Syaoran to go with them?_

There was no point in waiting or stalling. I picked up my phone, dialing Haru's number. It rang twice before Haru's deep voice picked up on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Hi Haru. It's Sakura. Yes, I will go out with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys don't hate me for this.**

**But what do you guys think? Please leave me your comments and thoughts in the review box below, and I will update hopefully sooner this time! The more reviews I get ushering me to update, the more I feel obliged to, so there please enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

**Lots of love,**

**Cherri-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait guys!  
><strong>

**I've been so busy recently with school and other writing projects and such that I keep forgetting to work on this. But here's the new chapter for you lovelies to enjoy! Sorry for the long wait, and thank you for your lovely review of the last chappie!**

* * *

><p>Haru's voice came with a hint of surprise and relief. "Really?"<p>

"Absolutely. I'm sorry for running out on you earlier. I was confused, but I know now that I want to go out with you."

"That's great," he replied, laughing on the other side. "I'm so happy. Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"Don't thank me!" I said, forcing a short laugh. "Anyway, I think I'd better go. Work tomorrow and all."

"Oh, of course. Good night, Sakura. Sweet dreams," he said to me, before I hung up. I clutched my phone to my chest and fell back on my bed.

Haru was so sweet. He really was. But why do I feel bad? I already told Syaoran I would move on, and he didn't like me anyway. Besides, Kina…she's absolutely perfect for him. She's in his league, and she's an award-winning actress. What was I in comparison to her?

I frowned. Did I really like Haru though? I mean, what isn't there to like about him? He's the perfect gentleman, sweet, and everything most girls want. So why did I feel uncomfortable thinking of him as my boyfriend?

"Am I making a big mistake?" I murmured, sighing. I looked at my phone again, holding down "1", sending to speed dial.

The phone rang twice before a soft voice answered. "Hello?"

"Tomo-chan? I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it though. Sakura, if you don't really like Haru, why'd you say yes?" frowned Tomoyo. The sky was clear as we walked towards the tall building where the studio was located. The weather was absolutely lovely, and as to take advantage of it, Tomoyo and I had decided to walk to the studio.<p>

I groaned. "It's not that I don't like Haru-kun, he's so sweet! But I don't know, I just got...jealous."

"And refresh my memory - you walked into the studios to find-"

"-Kina Washiwara with her arms around Syaoran's neck," I sighed. "I mean, I told Syaoran that it was fine if he liked other girls and that I would move on, but I thought...I don't know! I guess I was just hoping he would like me back..." I sighed, wishing I could fall facedown on the sidewalk and melt into a puddle.

"Sakura, I don't know how fair that is to Haru..." Tomoyo frowned, placing her fingers along her cheek, looking uneasy. "If you're only going out with him as revenge to Syaoran, it won't end up well."

The pit in my stomach felt deeper and I wanted to explode into little pieces. "I realize that..." I said, shame and guilt filling my insides. "I wish I could've taken it back, but that's rude as well isn't it?"

"That's also true," she sighed. "I don't know if this situation could even turn out well."

"Neither do I," I sighed, opening the door. As we entered the elevator, I groaned, throwing my face into my hands. "What am I supposed to do around him now?!"

Before Tomoyo could answer, the doors opened, and the man in question stood before us.

I peeked through my fingers, my face feeling very hot. I awkwardly shuffled past him silently as Tomoyo managed a sweet "Hello" to him.

He turned around to look at me and my heart rate picked up as I met his eyes. His expression was unreadable. What was be thinking? What did he think of me?

I glanced away before I could start erupting flames. My face felt as if it were molten lava.

What kind of mess did I get myself into?

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Sakura-chan," spoke Takashi, as I walked into the offices. "Morning, Tomoyo-chan."<p>

"Ohaiyo, Takashi!" I smiled, desperate to get away from Syaoran. "Do we have work to do?"

"Indeed we do." Eriol had appeared from behind us, sliding an arm around Tomoyo's waist. "Well at least the three of us do. Syao's working on a song for a movie."

"A movie?" asked Tomoyo, "What movie?"

"It's a new one, called 'Dreaming'. It has Kina Washiwara and Itaku Fujika in it."

Kina's name rung in my ears. A heat blazed through my cheeks as I thought about it. A slight jealousy rose in my chest, but I crushed it immediately.

"Yeah, and Syao's apparently getting a role in it too," Shiiro added, staring down at his phone screen.

"He is?" asked Tomoyo, looking interested. She glanced over at me.

"Yeah. A lead role too. The 'love interest', as you might say," said Shiiro, emotionlessly.

I froze. So he and Kina...

"It's funny too, because of their thing before," said Takashi, smiling.

"What thing?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

Eriol answered, looking at me with a strange expression. "Remember how you asked about if Syaoran 'rejected' Kina once? Well, that was basically for the press. They dated for quite a while actually."

"What happened?" asked Tomoyo. "Why'd they break up?"

"Ah, when you're in the entertainment business, relationships don't always turn out well. With work, schedules, and the paparazzi on their tails 24/7, it was just a little too crazy. She actually left for America, but her shooting for the movie finished, i guess," explained Eriol.

"That's why we try not to date other celebrities," said Shiiro, still not looking up as his fingers flew furiously across the small phone keypad.

"And because none of them will put up with you," teased Eriol.

Shiiro finally looked up, sending him a glare. "Meilin's better than most of the fame driven prats here anyway," he shrugged.

The whole situation just bothered me now. Syaoran and Kina never broke up because of a conflict with each other...they broke up because of the situation. That didn't mean they stopped liking each other, and last night...

A glum state passed over me. It was never going to happen, me and him. Why was I still disappointed?

* * *

><p>We finished the backing tracks for their new song, though it took longer than I thought it would. By the time the lunch break rolled over, I was definitely ready for it.<p>

"I'm starving. Tomo-chan, wanna go to Suoh's a get a sandwich?" I asked, picking up my jacket. Syaoran strolled in just as I finished asking, passing behind me with his arm raised in a stretch. My eyes followed him involuntarily, noticing his hair, looking as if he ruffled it multiple times in frustration. He stood in the back of the room, scrolling through his phone.

"Ah, sorry, Saki, Eriol's treating me..." Tomoyo spoke, apologetically.

"Oh, no problem. I'll just-" I started.

"Hey, I'll take you," said a voice, that I was not expecting to hear.

"Haru!" I exclaimed, turning around. "What are you doing here?!"

Haru gave me a warm smile as he took my hand. "I thought I could drop by and bring you to lunch, if you didn't have plans already."

Syaoran's head snapped up as he stared at me, then Haru, then at our hands, staying silent.

"Oh, I..." I started.

"Ah, hi there, it's you from the other night. Haru, right?" asked Eriol, with a slight smile, appearing beside Tomoyo.

"That's me. Hi, Hiirogizawa-san," replied Haru, with a slight bow.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, glancing down at our joined hands.

"I thought I should be a good boyfriend and treat Sakura to lunch. Hope you don't mind me dropping by unannounced," said Haru, smiling.

"Wait, boyfriend?" asked Eriol, with a glance to the back of the room.

"Oh, uh, yeah. We're...together now," I said, leaning closer to Haru, with a forced smile. Syaoran's gaze was almost deadly, as he glared over at us from the back of the room.

"Oh," Eriol said, smiling pleasantly. "Congratulations to you two."

"Thanks," grinned Haru, looking at me. "So should we go?"

"Er, yeah!" I smiled, he took my jacket from me.

"Hey, mind if Syaoran and I tag along? We could use some grub," said Shiiro, sliding his phone into his pocket.

"Oh, uh..." Haru looked completely surprised. I was surprised too. I was not expecting that at all. Why would they want to come with us?

It was also evident that Haru thought of it as somewhat of a date for the two of us...and with them there...

"...yeah, I guess, if Sakura doesn't mind," he said. Haru was too sweet to decline their request.

I was speechless for a moment, as I looked at Syaoran and Shiiro. "Ah...uhm...why not?"

Shiiro nodded, smiling slightly. He turned and motioned for Syaoran to join him as we headed out.

* * *

><p>The car ride was even more awkward, as Shiiro asked to sit in the passenger seat. So I was in the back, beside Syaoran, who looked out the window for the entire ride. I held in a sigh. Haru and Shiiro began a long chat about the States, that carried through even as we arrived to Suoh's sandwich shop.<p>

"Oh, shall I order for us all...?" asked Haru, pausing his conversation.

"Oh, uhm, I-" I started. Haru was already back into conversation with Shiiro. I clenched my jaw, heading for the register.

"Sakura...?"

"I'll order," I huffed, without even turning around.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," smiled Suoh-sama. "What can I get you today?"

"4 of your American specialties," I said. "Especially for our American lovers," I grumbled under my breath, as I turned to see Haru and Shiiro still deep in conversation.

"Of course. The total will be ¥1,680," smiled Suoh-sama.

"Hey, I got it," said a deep voice behind me. Syaoran had appeared, handing Suoh-sama a card.

"Oh, you didn't have to-!" I started.

"Relax. I'll get Shiiro to pay me back, and you and your...friend can consider it a treat," he said, glancing over at them.

"Thanks, Syaoran," I said, with a slight blush. He just nodded.

We waited for the meals, and after a little while, Suoh-sama's wife hurried out with them.

"There you are, dears," she said, handing them to me and Syaoran.

"Here, i got yours," said Syaoran, lifting the two packages out of my hands.

"Oh...thanks!" I said, awkwardly.

"What a gentleman. He's a keeper, Sakura-chan," she winked.

I immediately froze up inside. "Oh, he-" I started, but before I could finish, she had already headed back into the kitchen.

Syaoran just coughed, heading back towards our booth.

"Ah! Thank you, Li-sama," said Haru, as his meal was placed in front of him. I slid into the seat beside him, and Syaoran sat down across from me, beside Shiiro.

"No worries," he answered, curtly, taking out his sandwich.

"I was just talking to Shiiro-sama about the sub shops in America. You know, there are some that are quite good, but most of them..." he droned. Honestly, I really did try to focus in on the conversation, but I just could not. I was distracted by the boy sitting across from me.

Him and Kina! How could I have been so stupid? I told him that I liked him?! He had girls like Kina Washiwara who liked him, so what was I to compare?

And this new movie...if they were the main couple, of course it would mean that they would have to act in love...but that could definitely lead to them _actually_ getting together.

I sighed. Just seeing her arms around his neck the other night made me uncomfortable. Seeing them dating would be like a salt in an open wound.

My thoughts were disrupted as Haru's hand lightly brushed mine. A wave of guilt brushed over me. Haru was such a great guy. He really was. He was perfect in almost every way...

...He just wasn't Syaoran.

Was I using him? To try to make Syaoran jealous? I hated myself at the moment. Haru deserved so much more than me. Why did I say yes to him? Why didn't I just tell him?

A light kick disrupted my thoughts again. I looked up. Syaoran was staring at me from across the booth, nodding to my sandwich. He mouthed to me, "Eat, before we all ask you what's on your mind".

I blushed as I picked up my sandwich and took a bite, listening to the conversation. I smiled softly to Syaoran in a thank you, and he stuck his tongue out at me, playfully.

My heart almost stopped there. Such a small gesture, I know, but he looked so cute doing it, I felt like hyperventilating. Stupid inner fangirl!

I had to force myself to not smile like a dork as I focused on eating my sandwich. Haru seemed very preoccupied with his conversation with Shiiro to notice anything around him, which I appreciated actually. Syaoran and I just listened, staying silent throughout the meal. Once we all finished, we stood up.

"Those were good sandwiches," said Haru, wiping his mouth. "I haven't had anything like it before."

"Yeah, Suoh-sama's sandwiches are very unique," I nodded. "They're the best in town too."

"So, now what? Shall we head back to the studio?" asked Shiiro.

"Actually, I need to drop by the music store nearby. Pick up some copies," said Syaoran, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, remembering, "I need to get some copies too! I almost forgot!"

"Oh, then we ca-" started Haru.

"Awh, I hate to be a jerk and break it up, but would you mind driving me back to the studio, Haru?" asked Shiiro, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, uh, not at all," he replied. He gave me a warm smile and a hug. "I'll see you later, Sakura-chan."

"See you," I blushed, forcing a smile. He waved two fingers at me, following Shiiro towards his car.

"So, let's go then," said Syaoran, opening the door for me.

"Thanks," I said, heading down the sidewalk.

"So what was on your mind earlier?" he asked, suddenly.

"Oh, ah..." There was no way I was telling him. "...Personal troubles. There's been a lot on my mind lately..."

"You know," he spoke, quietly, "I know I'm not the most approachable person in the world - that's Eriol, but if you need to talk to someone, I'm here to listen."

I was sincerely shocked by his offer. My heart rate picked up. "T-Thank you, Syaoran. Really."

He nodded, and we continued to the store in silence.

Really! How in the world was I supposed to get over him?! Especially when he just said that?!

Li Syaoran, what were you doing to me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had a lot of fun writing that chapter actually! So sorry for the delay!**

**But please, please, please! Leave me any feedback you have, and the more you guys nag me, the more I'll REMEMBER to update.**

**Thanks so much guys, and happy holidays!**

**~Cherri-chan**


	10. Quick Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Oh, god, I realize it's been so long since I've updated, and I am so incredibly sorry. My life has been one busy thing after another with school and stuff, so I haven't really had time to write. **

**However, the good news is that I am going to have a chapter up shortly. If things go right, and I have time, I will upload a chapter for this fanfic in two weeks at most. Just know that a chapter is coming, and as a reward for waiting, if there's anything you guys wanna see in particular, leave a review or PM me with an idea, and I'll see if I can incorporate it in.**

**Thank you guys so much for being patient, and I'll be uploading soon!**

**-Cherri**

**PS: A friend and I wrote a BBC's Sherlock fanfiction together, so check it out if you have interest in Sherlock! Thanks guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay please don't cut off my head even though it'd be thoroughly deserved.**

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN TOO LONG AND I AM SO SORRY. I've just been crazy busy with a lot of things that have gone on in my life and then through major writer's block with these two fics, so I'm so so so sorry for the lateness of this chapter.**

**Hopefully you guys enjoy it and I WILL update sooner next time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS or the characters or the songs used.**

* * *

><p>My text alert was what woke me up...10 minutes later than I should've been up.<p>

"HOOOOOEEEEEE!" I screamed, running towards my closet. I tugged my skinny jeans on in a hurry, flying down the hall. I grabbed my phone and wallet in the kitchen as I headed towards the door.

"How in the world am I going to get there in time?!" I fretted to myself as I pulled my shoes on. If I ran really, really fast, I suppose I'd make it in time...there wasn't time to call Tomo-chan or find a bus. I ran towards the door, pulling it open as I ran straight into a figure standing right outside my door.

"Ooph!" I gasped, as I hit his solid chest, flying back a little bit. I looked up, and almost had a heart attack when I realized who it was.

"You okay?" asked Syaoran, his arm still extended as if he was about to knock on my door. He offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Uhm...I...what are you doing here?" I asked, quite lamely.

"I was running late and passed by here, so I thought I should check and see if you needed a ride if you were running late," he replied, plainly.

I took a moment to glance him over and I felt my knees getting weak. His casual t-shirt, jeans, and leather jacket made him look so perfect. I took a deep breath. Not okay to be fangirling about this, Sakura. Stop it. You have Haru. "Wait, you assumed I was going to be running late?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"It was a hunch, Kinomoto...and apparently an incredibly good one. I was right wasn't I?" he responded, leaning against my doorframe.

I froze. He got me there. "Fine."

He turned around and started walking back towards the stairs. "Coming?" he called, lifting two fingers, motioning that I should follow behind him.

I hesitated for a moment. Why was Syaoran being so nice to me? All of a sudden too. He was so icy to me just a few days ago.

"Sakura! Leaving without you is an option to me, you know. Hurry up!" came the slightly amused, yet almost irritated call from Syaoran, coming from the foot of the stairs.

"Coming!"

* * *

><p>"I'm under the assumption you didn't eat anything for breakfast," Syaoran stated, staring forward as we drove towards the office. I sat in the passenger seat, rubbing the back of my head.<p>

"My Otou-san always told me that even getting an alarm clock that'd tase me out of bed would still be ineffective because I sleep so soundly," I chuckled, sheepishly.

The corner of his lip quirked upward. "Figures. I...I used to know this girl who kept falling asleep when we were playing at a park, and in the end we all had to carry her home," he said, with a sort of fond smile.

"Was this...you know, your girl?" I asked. He froze a moment, the smile vanishing.

"Yea, that's her," he replied, curtly.

"Speaking of which...so, Mina Washiwara. She's really pretty," I teased, nudging him in the arm with my elbow. My heart sank a little bit as I spoke, but there was no reason for me to be sad! I had Haru! I wanted Syaoran to be happy, and he was happy with Mina!

"Funny, Kinomoto," he said, elbowing me back.

"I'm not trying to be," I said, peering over at him. "What do you mean? She's definitely pretty. That's not a joke."

"No it's not, but the idea of you teasing me about her is, however," he replied, avoiding my eyes.

"Well come on, no fair hiding stuff from me. You know about my relationship, I should know about yours!" I grinned.

His face suddenly turned dark. "It's not your business, Kinomoto."

I sat up straighter. "Sorry..." I said, feeling cut down. Icy Syaoran was back.

He sighed. "Yeah. We've gone out before. Ended it when she left."

"What about now? She's back and all," I stated, looking over at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. His eyebrows came together. A puzzled look actually suited his features quite nicely.

"Well, if she's back, are you going to get back together with her? And you two are gonna be in that movie together...right?" I asked, almost nervously. The sinking feeling was weighing my stomach down a little more. Stop it, Sakura...stop it...

"I haven't decided yet," he replied. "It's...complicated."

"How so?" I pressed. Wait, so did he want to? Or didn't he?

His eyes shifted over to me for a second before he returned to looking straight and replying with a hint of amusement. "What's with all of the questions?"

"Sorry! I'm just curious. Why not?" I crossed my arms, looking at him.

He pulled up into the parking lot in front of our offices with a sigh. "Lot of different reasons, Sakura, and all of which - " he said, turning the car off, " - are not something you should be concerned about."

He got out of the car and paused, before finishing. "At least not yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, hopping out and following behind him.

He opened his trunk and handed me a small white box wrapped nicely, containing a single pastry cake from the cafe nearby.

"Like I said. Stop not something you need to worry about." He slid his hand into his pockets and started into the building.

"What am I doing with this cake?" I asked, running to catch up with this.

He glanced back. "Eating it. It was...extra and you didn't have breakfast. Can't have you distracted today. We're recording."

I glanced down at the little cake and gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

He turned around to look at me. "What?"

"This cake! I remember that when I was young, I'd always save up my money to go buy one of these! I loved these so much!" I exclaimed. "I didn't know they still sold them! I thought it went off the menu! Where did you get this?!" I opened it to get a good whiff of the vanilla pastry I was so fond of.

For once, Syaoran gave me a sincere smile, and he genuinely looked...happy. There wasn't a fake smile for the press; not a fraction of something, he just looked pleased. His eyes even lit up, and looking into his amber eyes caused heat to flood my cheeks. His smile was so bright, I immediately regretted not bringing some sort of camera to take a picture of him.

"That's my secret," he said, placing his finger to his lips with a knowing look before turning back around.

How in the world can he smile at me like that and expect me not to want him?!

* * *

><p>As soon as I stepped through the door, Eriol looked up and raised his eyebrows, looking between me and Syaoran. He mouthed "Arriving together?" over to me. I shot him a look, trying to cool down the heat in my cheeks.<p>

"Syao-baka, get yourself over here to your guitar. We're working," Shiiro called, tying his red hair back into a messy up-do. He took a seat in front of his laptop, starting to type furiously.

Takashi popped up from behind the couch, jumping over it to get to his electronic drum kit.

"Working? You guys are starting a new song now? Aren't you recording tomorrow?" I asked, picking up a pile of papers left on Syaoran's desk for filing.

Eriol grinned. "We aren't starting a new one, we're just finishing up."

Shiiro chuckled. "If that's what you wanna call getting started, then definitely."

I rolled my eyes with a smile as I headed to the backroom to start filing the pile of papers on Syaoran's desk.

Sorting through the papers, I groaned. I was pretty sure he purposely made his papers so disorganized - just to give me hell. No one else's were this messy!

_Song Lyrics. Agenda. Lyrics. Calendar. Lyrics. Lyrics. Bill. Guitar Chords. Lyrics. Hotel Reservations. Lyrics. Chords. Note from Mina. Ly-_

Hold on. Note from Mina?! I snatched it up, quickly. The paper was folded in half. It was a light pink shade, and when I brought it closer to my nose, I found it was scented like lavenders. In a fancy script, Syaoran's name was written in the center with Mina's in the upper corner. As I got ready to unfold it, I stopped. What was I doing? I couldn't just go through Syaoran's personal things! What if it was some sort of love note?

_Ugh, if it was a love note, I'd really wanna read it! But I'd be disappointed...but I was curious nonetheless!_

I bit my lip, thinking. _Should I read it? I had every right, since it was in his filing pile..._

What was I saying? I didn't have any right! It probably ended up here by mistake.

_I could just say I didn't realize what it was until after I read it!_

That'd be lying!

_I could just not tell him I read it..._

Still lying!

I sighed, standing up. _Damn my morals._ With the sheet in my hand, I walked back to the corner the guys were huddled in, handing the sheet to Syaoran. "This was in your filing pile."

He glanced up at me, and then at the note. Within seconds, his eyes grew wider and he snatched it out of my hands.

"Did you...?" he asked, looking at me with an intense gaze.

"No, I didn't read it, if that's what you're asking," I replied, boldly. Okay, thank goodness I didn't. I was a horrible liar.

He stared into my eyes for a bit, as if he was trying to read my mind, before turning back to the other guys, ignoring me again. I groaned internally. This morning, he was being so kind. Why did I have to do that?

* * *

><p><strong>Syaoran POV<strong>

As soon as we heard the door to the filing room close, Shiiro smirked. "The more alarmed you look, the more suspicious she's gonna get."

"Kinomoto? Never." I scoffed, plucking a few chord absentmindedly. "She's still as dense and oblivious as she was so many years ago."

"You could just tell her you know," Takashi told me, hitting a few buttons on his electronic drum kit.

"She's dating that Haru bastard. There'd be no point," I sighed, still plucking. "It pisses me the fuck off that he got to her before I did."

"See her face when she brought over the note from Mina though?" asked Eriol, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Look of jealousy, my friend."

"Really? I thought that was her bitch face," I chuckled.

Shiiro grinned. "You're just as oblivious and dense as she is, baka. What'd the note say anyway?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mina was just being a drama queen about me rejecting the role of her drama."

"She's upset?" asked Eriol.

"A little bit. Apparently I need to find a fill-in," I stated, feeling bored with the subject already. Deep in my mind, I was thinking about what Eriol had said. Was Sakura jealous? Then why the hell was she dating Haru?

Shiiro started laughing. "Know what'd be funny? If you got Haru to do the part."

I glanced over him with a clear disapproving look. "Are you joking?"

"Not one bit. He was telling me that he was into acting now. It'd be hilarious. Do a little partner swap."

I opened my mouth to insult Shiiro, but truthfully? That didn't sound too bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

"Sakura-chan, we're recording!" shouted Takashi, from the studio.

"Coming!" I shouted, running over. Syaoran stood in front of the microphone in the recording studio, laughing. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him. His smile was so pleasant - why didn't he laugh more?

"Alright, Saki-chan," Eriol whispered, interrupting my thoughts. "I know you think Syaoran's the cutest thing in the world right now, but you might wanna get that goofy smile off of your face before he notices."

I immediately closed my mouth, looking around. I gave Eriol a sheepish grin before I ran over to close the door to the studio.

"Alright, take one. Treasure, the new hit by SETS. Annnnd," Shiiro called. He held up three fingers and started counting down. When he reached one, he hit the record/play button, and Syaoran's expression changed immediately. A funky, disco style tune started playing as Syaoran sang. He really got into it, looking almost smug.

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention baby_

_I got to tell you a little something about yourself_

_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady_

_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

_Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_

_Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh_

_Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine_

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey you're my golden star_

_I know you could make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling_

_A girl like you should never look so blue_

_You're everything I see in my dreams_

_I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true_

_Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_

_Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh_

_Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine_

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey you're my golden star_

_I know you could make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are_

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are_

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey you're my golden star_

_I know you can make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

"And that's a wrap! One go, perfect. Okay, Syao, we're gonna get in there and do some backing vocals. You're in charge." Shiiro said, standing up.

Syaoran came into the room with me, giving me a slight grin. "Like it?"

I laughed. "A lot, actually. It's definitely something new."

"Glad we got the approval of our biggest fan. Hey...by the way, think you could call Haru in?"

What?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you all think? **

**Please leave a review! I really would love to hear where you all think this is going. **

**The song _Treasure_ is by Bruno Mars and the lyrics are from MetroLyrics. **

**I will see you all soon!**

**-Cherri-baka**


End file.
